


In the Gloaming

by azure7539, xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: The Quartermaster of HMSS comes to America to find one of the agents who went AWOL, just as the Civil War is starting.





	1. Chapter 1

The Georgian sun was unforgiving. Summer was just starting, and already the heat was rather sweltering. Miredale was bustling, but there was an intensity to it that differed from the usual agency of the crowd—the year was 1861, and the war between Northern states and Southern ones had just begun barely months ago. 

Most of the younger men had already signed themselves up to join the military effort, leaving children, women, and the elderly back home to await their news. 

Georgia was one of the largest states east of the Mississippi River, and newcomers weren't uncommon. What was uncommon, however, was for them to be here 50 some miles off of Savannah—the obviously more popular location for any travelers or fortune-seekers. 

The women whispered among themselves, curious, largely, because it was difficult to miss a stranger riding on horseback into town when, if anything, he should have been with the rest of the young men in the battlefront if he had been from around the area, considering his age.

Q shifted on his horse, the sun scorching his skin. Miredale was seemed hostile, if the whispering crowds staring pointedly at him were any indication. 

"Excuse me," Q dismounted in front of the store and tried to dodge between the rocking chairs and balls of chewing tobacco flying.

One of the older men turned to look at him, a cane in his hand. He looked displeased with life in general, or maybe he was just upset that he didn't get to enlist into the war because of his limp. It was hard to tell. "What is it?" he grunted. "You're not from around here, boy. What business do you have?" 

"No, I'm not from around here. I'm looking for the Bond plantation," Q mopped his brow. "I have a message for Mr. Bond. Can any of you gentleman point me in his direction?"

"That darkie lover? You a friend of his?" One of the old men spit, deliberately hitting the toe of Q's boot.

"Yeh, that good for nothing white trash," the first man agreed, contempt entirely obvious.

"Now now, gentlemen," a woman spoke up, just coming out of the store, holding onto her bonnet. "Do stop trying to scare the poor boy off." She smiled at Q. "You are looking for Mr Bond?"

"Yes, Madam, I have a message for him," Q took off his hat. "I wasn't trying to start trouble," he cleared his throat. "These gentleman don't seem to like Mr. Bond, but I'm just the messenger. I've never met him."

"Well, don't mind these men. Mr Bond doesn't have a good reputation, but they themselves are all tense because of the war." She waved her hand dismissively at the two behind her, who looked ready to protest but held their mouths in the end, and stepped closer to Q. "The Bond plantation is a bit farther off still. Straight down the road. Once you see a big old oak tree at a fork, take a left turn. It shouldn't be too far from that point on." 

"Thank you," Q replaced his hat and headed back to his horse, feeling the eyes of the men boring holes in him. His accent was out of place in this town, and so were his clothes, made for the foggy London weather. Really, M couldn't have chosen a less appropriate man to go looking for this Bond character, thought as he swung back onto his horse.

"Another one of those Brits," the second men spat again once Q had ridden away. "What got them hanging about here these days?"

"Come on," the woman said. "You know if Britain acknowledges us and our independence, then our cause will be justified. So don't be too mean now." 

The first man snorted. "As if one or two of those swines can help with anything, Mrs Green. Especially if it's James Bond's sort of people." 

-

The ride took some time, and by the time the plantation was in sight, noon wasn't too far away anymore. There were people work in the fields, and the large house stood upon a hill with tall trees surrounding it to provide much needed shades. 

Q dismounted in front of the door, and tied his rented horse to the railing. His clothes were far from clean after the long, dusty ride, but it would have to do. He hadn't felt safe renting a room in town, and the land was open, nowhere private to change clothes. He knocked and waited.

"Coming!" A feminine voice hollered, accompanied by hurried steps, and not too long after, the door opened to reveal a black woman, dressed in a nice, light dress, just right for the coming summer. "Hello," she greeted, raising a guarded eyebrow at him. They almost looked to be roughly the same age. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?"

"I'm Q, I have a message for Mr. Bond?" Q raised his hat. "The message is clear from England, meant for Mr. Bond only, from his old boss at the Royal Navy."

"Q," she repeated, skeptical. It wasn't a proper name, that much was obvious; either it was a nickname, or his parents had been particularly lazy while naming him. However, what he said about the Royal Navy... "I'm Eve. Eve Moneypenny." She gave him a nod in lieu of a courteous gesture, then looked over his shoulder, a bit off to his left. "And you're looking for Mr Bond. He should be... Oh there he is." 

She brushed past him and called, "Mr Bond! There's a messenger for you!" The woman was wise enough not to mention where the message came from aloud. 

Behind Q, a blond man was walking up the hill from where the field was, a curious look in his eyes. "A messenger for me," he stated, more unsure than questioning, eyes sweeping over Q from head to toe, from the tousled curls of hair to the ill-fitting outfit he was wearing, before bridging the last bit of distance behind them. 

"Hello." James smiled, extending a hand. "Bond, James Bond. But you must already know that. Do come into the house, you have come a long way." 

"Thank you," Q said softly, following the man. "I apologise for barging in like this unannounced. But M wanted me to deliver this to you personally," Q took a letter out of the inner pocket of his jacket. "She said that time and secrecy were of the utmost importance."

So James hadn't been wrong in assuming that this young man came from England. He turned and eyed the letter for a moment before carefully taking it. 

Eve had already excused herself, knowing that this was private business taking place, the smart girl, and while James was pleased, that was entirely overcast by a distinct iciness in his gut. 

Breaking the wax seal, he stopped himself just short of tearing the entire thing into pieces, and pulled the letter out to read. 

Then laughed, but it was a bitter sound.

"The gall. Why, the woman must have gone mad," he said, more to himself than anything. 

"I hate to be a bother," Q cleared his throat after a few minutes. "But could I get a glass of water, and I'll be on my way? It's a long ride back to Savannah, and the people in Miredale were slightly... Hostile."

James seemed to snap back to himself at this. "Ah well, they must have been hostile because you were looking for me. How about you stay here for the rest of the day to recuperate? For your trouble. I know it's been a long journey."

"If you're sure I won't impose that would be wonderful," Q admitted. "I'm not used to heat like this, and I certainly didn't bring proper clothes for it."

"I can tell. If you don't mind, I can lend you some lighter clothes. It's not beneficial to be traveling in this sort of heat with these thick clothes. You'll sooner catch a heatstroke." James nodded.

"I'd love that, and I'd be happy to pay you for them. The minute the coast was out of sight the heat became unbearable," Q sighed. "And the people in town seemed to dislike you mainly because of your association with your African employees. Why is that such a problem, if I might ask?"

"Because I freed all the slaves on the plantation," James replied without hesitation as he gestured Q to follow him up the stairs. "Which, as you can tell, is something they are extremely against. One of the reason why there's a war going on at all is because these people are keen on keeping colored people their slaves."

"But... I thought they fancied themselves more progressive than England... That doesn't make sense," Q shook his head. "Do you... Do you ever miss it? I find it hard to imagine living here."

"Shh, I'm still waiting for them to wake up and realize that," James said, his tone light but derisive as he led them down along the hall and opened the door leading to a bedroom. "England?" He shrugged, gesturing to the wardrobe standing against the far wall. "I spent most of my time aboard a ship anyway. Feel free to choose what you want."

Q's eye glanced over the man next to him, the lines from working in the sun and smiling so evident on his face. He swallowed and chose the first thing he grabbed, a simple linen shirt and brown pants. "Thank you, for being so kind. I'm aware the news was bad, whatever it was."

James watched the young man, blinking in the face of that sudden, slightly fluster that crossed the youthful features, a slow, simmering intensity in his eyes. "It's not bad, per se. But lending you a pair of trousers and a shirt is hardly anything after the long journey you've travelled to get here." He paused. "Tell me, out of curiosity, how did you find me?"

"M gave me the name of the nearest town, and said to ask for instructions," Q swallowed under the blue smoldering gaze.

"Of course." James spared a brief glance at the motion of the young man's Adam's apple as it bobbed down then up again along his sweat-glistened neck. He looked back up to Q's face. "I'll be surprised if the old bitch doesn't know where I am."

He smiled, pushing himself away from where he had been leaning against the wall. "I'll leave you to change, then... Q, was it? I caught some of your introduction to Eve." He went back to the door of the bedroom. "The bathroom is over there." He jutted his chin to indicate its location. "When you're done, do join us downstairs for some lunch. I trust you can find your way back down again, yes?" He caught those green eyes, the flecks of the sunlight reflecting brilliantly in them.

"Just... Just a nickname. It's Cedric, actually. But I'm the new Quartermaster... And the nickname seems to come with it," Q ducked into the bathroom. "I'll be back in a flash," he peered back around the door.

"The new Quartermaster... I must say I'm surprised. You must be brilliant if you have already acquired the title quite this young." Which made it seem rather strange that M would send Q, of all people, to be a messenger boy. 

And just as James was about to head back to the hallway, the corner of his eye caught sight of Q peering out from behind the bathroom door. His lips curled upward into a small smirk. It made him wonder exactly just what did the young man know about him. "Your virtue is safe. I won't peek," he dropped a hint of a tease, inclined his head, and closed the bedroom door.

Q slammed the door with shaky hands and leaned back against it, trying to catch his breath. He was quite sure his virtue was far from safe, especially if James's knowing look was anything to go by.

He changed quickly and wiped his face with a cloth and the cool water in the basin, and headed back downstairs resolutely.

James couldn't but chuckle quietly under his breath at the distinct sound of a door slam as he walked traced his way back down to the first floor. "Cedric, huh," he tested the name on tongue, and hummed a small noise in the back of his throat, pleased for whatever reason. This could be interesting... Of course, there was also the matter of why M made a point to send her new Quartermaster to deliver that wretched message in the first place, but perhaps that could wait. 

"You look like the cat that got the cream," Eve wasted no time in pointing that out the moment she saw him crossing the yard and entering the kitchen. 

"Eve!" Her mother scolded from where she was just finishing up her cooking by the stove. "I really want you to stop talking like that to Mr Bond."

"James is fine, Martha," he reminded her gently. "And it's quite all right. I've always enjoyed Eve's wits over any other dull and dreadful company." The room was awfully hot from the heat of the burning fire under the stove, even with all the windows opened, and James grimaced. "Though I really ought to find a better location to rebuild this kitchen," he murmured, looking about the small space. "Do you need any help?" 

"Well, it's not as if you'd stop if I ask you to, James." Martha shot him a point look, to which he returned with a charming smile. She had very nearly jumped out of her skin the first time Jame stepped foot in here and asked to help around, and while that reaction gradually mellow through time, it still discomforted her to have his presence there, even if he was paying her for her work now. 

Or trying to anyway. They weren't short on money right then, but with the war that had just broken out, James was attempting to estimate how much time they had left before blockades started going up to stop trading from happening. Another reason to hate this hapless, stupid war. 

"Eve, if you'll be a dear and go call the men in. I shall help Martha bring the food out," James said, picking up the cornbread with a cloth in his hands. "Oh, and, please fetch our guest, too, and bring him out with us. He should be done by now." 

When Eve nodded and dashed away, James began helping Martha set up their food on the long table under the peach tree just off to the side of the house. The shade and wind should help alleviate some of this heat.

Q was just coming down the stairs when Eve went in, and he smiled. 

"Hello, thank you all for being so nice, after the reception I got in town. I was hoping that was an anomaly."

She smiled back at him. Q looked better now that he was out of his too thick clothes; he looked much less stuffy. "Being nice to someone is no trouble, Mr Q. And those townsfolk have always behaved as such the moment Mr Bond set all of us free," she sniffed before shaking her head a little. "We're having lunch outside, and Mr Bond told me to come and invite you out. I hope you don't mind, at least we'll have some wind under the peach tree."

"As long as there's water... I'm sure I'll love it. And please, call me Cedric, Miss Eve. Q is my work nickname," Q followed her out into the yard. "Oh my, this is lovely without my formal clothes."

"Mr Cedric," Eve nodded and smiled, leading him over to where everyone was gathered under the peach tree, all five workers, her mother Martha, and Mr Bond. "I'm glad you like it." 

"Mr Cedric," James greeted. "Just in time. We're having a bit of stew with cornbread. Martha cooks the best food." He smiled, handing Q a plate. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Martha, Eve's mother, our talented cook and housekeeper. Over there from left to right is Joe, Sam, Tom, Jack, and Dan. We work on the fields together. And you met Eve already. She is our bookkeeper."

"Hello ma'am, sirs," Q took off his hat and had a seat in the shade. "I noticed your setup is much different than in town. Might I enquire how you decided on this?"

"He insisted on it after we decided we'd continue to stay and work here once he set us free." Martha nodded to where James was sheepishly smiling as he set out the cutlery for Q. "And you're right, Mr Q. No black man in town can even imagine of a day where they will be able to eat at the same table with white folks." She shook her head, sighing. 

"Yeh, I oughtta slap the sense into some of those rascals who spits Mr Bond's way. The nerve of them," one of the five men, Tom, spoke up, and the other agreed. 

"Now now, gentlemen. We have agreed to keep to our own business. Never mind what those people do," James said, "especially when they're still too busy groveling up their phony arses."

"Maybe you can explain it to me... but I did some research before I got here. Its not cheap to buy slaves, and its immoral. It seems like everyone here prides themselves on being so damn god fearing, but they own people. How do they justify that?" Q sipped the lemonade Eve handed him and sighed happily. "Oh goodness, this makes the whole ride worth it."

"It's simple really," James replied. It was a sensitive subject, but one he knew no one at the table would shy away from. They all were smart and self-conscious enough to know what was going not. "Because they don't consider black people, well, people."

"Assets," Eve supplied. "They consider us the lowly assets that they can exploit to their ends. To them, we are simple-minded fools too dull to understand the way of the Lord, and according to them, us submitting to the superior race, the white people, is the most obvious and understandable course of actions because we can't do much else otherwise."

"What on earth does intelligence have to do with the color of skin?" Q put down his glass with a clatter. "That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard. Do they think being out in the sun and getting tan makes them dumb as well?"

"I, for one, don't suppose they actually do think." James could hardly stop himself from rolling his eyes. "You can take Thomas Jefferson, for example, Mr Q. Considered one of the founders of this country, and when evidences pointed toward the fact that black people possess the same sort of intelligence like any other white person, he entirely disregarded that, and even went as far as discrediting a black man's work by saying that no such brilliance could have been accomplished without the help of a white man." He shrugged. "It is insane. And, unfortunately, that the sort of mentality people have here."

"Gods... how do you stand it?" Q shook his head. "I don't think I could live here. Although you do seem to have built quite a nice setup here, despite what everyone else in town thinks. I suppose in your corner of the world, its good living. I do wonder why America split from the Crown, though I suppose it was to be so barbaric."

"Taxation and unreasonable demands from His Majesty at the time, and I suppose I don't blame them for standing up for themselves, but if this really was the end result they were envisioning for themselves, then that is a plan for progress gone wrong." 

James paused a little as he considered Q's exasperated question. It was true, there was not much allure to living here—managing an entire plantation amidst a region thriving on slave culture had never exactly been his dream job after all. But well... "I reckon being here and having a semblance of freedom is better than being trapped else where." 

He raised his cup of lemonade up, a mock toast, and winked at Q.

Q swallowed. "I know its none of my business, but it sounds like you didn't leave on good terms. M was quite insistent that I do whatever it takes to bring you back with me. But after seeing your life here... you've got a good setup for your people, and its not my place to tell you to leave."

Something seemed to click in James's mind at that, and he gave Q a steady look. So that was probably the old woman's intention, or rather, hope, all along. "We didn't part on good terms," he agreed. "But that's a story for another time." He had never liked discussing private matters in front of many people anyway. "However—" The corner of James's lips turned up, "—does that mean that you won't be leaving unless I'm there to accompany you, Mr Q?"

"Well bringing you back is my assignment, and I'm ‘not to bother returning if you can't complete it'," Q sighed. "Good thing I have a bit saved up."

"As always," James muttered under his breath, but honestly, right then, he was more amused than anything. "And I don't think you need to worry much about your saving for the time being. Since the reason for why you're here in the first place is because of me, I should wager it'd be only right of me to offer you to stay here with us... if that's okay with you of course."

"I wouldn't want to impose... But I'm not sure staying in town is a safe bet," Q frowned. "At least let me pitch in with work. I'm a deadly threat to weeds," he smiled.

"You won't be imposing on anyone, least of all me, Mr Q," James pointed out. "Are you sure you will last under this sun though? You're already rather red from just the journey here." He made a general gesture at Q's complexion.

"As long as you have a hat I can borrow... My damn Irish skin from Grandma will survive," Q made a face. "I'm sure I'll be a mess of freckles though."

James didn't suppose he would be minding the freckles. "Only if you want to help," he reiterated. "Not that I am doubting your capability, but you are my guest. You wouldn't be here because of me anyway, and I will feel awful if you get a sunstroke in this awful weather."

"I'm not as fragile as I look, I build weapons, Mr. Bond," Q laughed. "I was quite good at that part of my job. M just thought I needed an impossible challenge, or she wanted to get rid of me... Maybe both."

"You are a mechanic then." James was impressed. So the intelligent gleam of those eyes hadn't been deceptive. He grinned. "Well, she did used to tell me I was impossible. I suppose there is merits in being entrusted with a so-called impossible task." He thought about it for a moment, and continued: "I think I know just what you can help us with now."

"Weapons engineer, but yes," Q nodded. "What can I help with?"

"Weapons engineer," James acknowledged with a nod. "Can you help me with this contraption I have been trying to build to irrigate the fields without needing too much manual labor? It wasn't supposed to be difficult in my mind, but I gradually realized perhaps I don't have enough skills and smarts to pull it off." He shrugged, chuckling.

"Of course, as long as you can describe what you need," Q nodded. "I'm not very familiar with farming equipment, you might want to start with the basics."

"I would like to think that it's straightforward enough. I shall show it to you later then, and we'll see if you think it's an idea worth pursuing," James said.

"Excellent, I'm always excited to learn new things. You never know what knowledge might be useful later on," Q smiled. "This is the best meal I've had in a long while, I never manage more than beans on toast and tea for myself."

"Then you really do have to eat more, Mr Q," Martha insisted. "You are quite thin." 

"Thank you, Miss Martha. I'd love some more," Q passed his plate. "I'm afraid nothing sticks to my ribs."

"We shall see if having some good homemade meals will rectify that, Mr Q." She smiled, giving him another portion.

Q nodded, mouth full of cornbread. By the time he finished off the second bowl, he was yawning, chin on his elbow.

"You must be tired," Martha said. "You must let him rest, James." 

"Of course," James nodded with a chuckle. "Do follow me. Although I must say that you'll have to wait until I've changed the sheets and air out one of the rooms first."

"I'm quite happy with one of those chairs on the porch," Q yawned again. "I'm sorry, I'm horrid company."

"Nonsense," James said, excusing them after a thank you for a good meal and bidding Q to follow him. "No guest of mine is going to rest on a chair out on the porch." 

He led Q back upstairs briskly to one of the guest bedrooms. It wasn't that dusty, since Martha always insisted on airing the rooms out at least once a week if she could on rotation. "Please wait for a second while I fetch a clean sheet," he said once he had opened the window to let some wind in and pulled back the thick drapes.

Q stood at the window and gazed out on the land. The sweet smell of the peach trees mixed with the afternoon sun was so different than London. Although it was hot and humid, the air still smelled clean, unlike the smell of factories outside Q's flat.

James stopped just at the threshold, the words tilting at his lips and never spilling as he watched his pensive messenger. The shades of the peach trees just right outside lessened the intensity of the unforgiving sunlight, and it cast a gentle emerald glow over the young man. He seemed rather at ease, Q, despite the long journey, the weather, the fact that, even after all of that, his mission wasn't even over yet.

James cleared his throat. "Here we are," he said, quickly pulling off the slightly dusty sheet on the bed and laid the fresh one out, efficient precision, and pillows on top. "Not the best of accommodation, but I suppose at least I'm not letting my guest sleep on the porch."

"Trust me, after the rocking on that ship, the porch was high class accommodation. But thank you for being so kind, Mr. Bond," Q smiled. "I'm quite glad I made the trip."

"Good then." James returned the smile as he puffed up the pillows. "I'll leave you to your rest then, Mr Q. If you need anything, just holler. I'm sure someone will happen to catch wind of it."

"I'm sure I can find what I'll need," Q no sooner stripped down to his underclothes before falling fast asleep.

***  
"So, what was his news?" Eve asked James once everyone else was out of earshot.

"Top secret," James winked, trying for charm, but the thunderous cloud that overcast his expressions when he thought about that message undermined that. "They want me back in the game," he sighed.

"Are... Are you going to go?" Eve swallowed, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

He turned to look at her and chanced a touch on the shoulder, squeezing gently before letting go. "I don't think I will. And even if something really do compel me to absolutely return, I shall make sure to secure all of your safety first, and some funds, too, while I'm at it."   
"I'm not worried about the funds, you pay us a good salary," Eve sighed. "There's so much hate here. I wish more people thought like you and Mr. Q."

"Well, our culture used to have slavery ownership, too... We grew out of it and outlawed the practice, though, thank God for that. I'm sure America will move forward as well, but how long will it take for that to happen is another problem altogether." He sighed. "But Eve, moving out of this place and up North will require a lot of money, and I'm afraid just your salaries will leave you struggling."

It was prudent that he should prepare for that eventual outcome soon, what with the war that these people were waging against one another. 

"I shall take care of your papers," James continued. "Keep those safe and keep them close, in case of any trouble. If the war spreads, we may have to move. I'll make sure to have arrangements made for all of you by then to safely leave." 

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Eve nodded and bit her lip. "We have a good life here. I don't know anything or anyone in the North."

"We have a good life here for now," James agreed. "But wouldn't it be better to start over somewhere new? Where no one can associate you with something in your past? You all will be entirely free." 

"I suppose..." Eve sighed. "We still have relatives in the area who aren't free... I suppose it will be easier to find them passage once we're out of the area."

"I would help them if I could, Eve," James said, breathing in through his nostrils. "But you know people here don't let me buy them anymore." He shook his head. He had been too rash, perhaps, freeing all these people so soon before rescuing all their relatives, but he just couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle owning people.

"It's not you, I appreciate so much what you did for us," Eve sighed. "The people around here will take far too much pleasure not letting us stay in contact though."

"I can tell..." James frowned, letting out that sigh. "I shall see what I can do for your relatives. Tell me what their names are and where you last heard them to be later." He didn't have the same connections as he had done back in Britain, but what few there were, he would see if he could take advantage of them. "Now, you go get your mother and rest for the a bit, too."

Eve nodded and headed back to the rooms that they shared. 

"They want Mr. Bond back in England," she said softly. "But Mr. Arnold won't sell Papa, and if we leave the area, we'll never find him again."

Martha looked up at that, slightly alarmed. "Does Mr Bond say he will return?" She gently led Eve to sit down beside her, sighing heavily. "We will think of a way to get your Papa out, sweet." She didn't know how much they could do 'safely', given the situation. Other alternatives were risky, but if it came down to that, they would have no other choice.

"He... he didn't say that he's going," Eve admitted. "He just wants to make sure that we have a way to get somewhere safe and not stay here if he does. The way he describes England, and the North... I wouldn't mind going."

"With the war, I'm sure that's entirely a sensible thing to be thinking about." The woman sighed. "We'll have to start over again, but that would be all right, yes?" She squeezed Eve's hand.

"As long as we're together," Eve swallowed. "It can't be worse than this damn town."

"That's all we can hope for, baby girl," Martha pulled Eve close and gave her a tight hug. 

-

By the time late afternoon arrived with its cool winds alleviating some of the sweltering heat, James was tinkering mindlessly at his so-called irrigation system while thinking about who he could ask to help work out the Moneypennys's troubles.

Q made his way back downstairs with a yawn, the evening breeze cool. He chose a seat on the porch and watched the sky darken, fireflies lighting up in the plants around the yard.

Once the light was almost gone, with shadows spanning wide across the ground, footsteps approached, and James walked up the porch, a flannel in hand, but perked up upon seeing his young guest. "Mr Q," he greeted. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Oh yes, thank you," Q smiled. "And Eve was kind enough to bring me some peach lemonade. I'm all revived I think."

"Good news then." James stood next to the chair Q was occupying and stared out toward the vast land that stretched all the way to the horizon. "It's not too bad when it's like this, is it?" he murmured, more to himself, he reckoned. 

"Not bad at all when the people looking at it are free, and the hate is too far away to hear," Q said quietly. "I think I know why M sent me on this assignment. She knew you'd say no, and she's afraid I'll embarrass her department." 

James frowned and studied Q carefully, a wayward firefly illuminating the sharp contour of the boy's angular face. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Mr Q. If you made it to Quartermaster at your age, then I'm rather sure you must be, at the very least, brilliant at what you do."

"Brilliant at some things, naive at others," Q shrugged. "When I was at the University... I belonged to a rather, shall we say, underground, group. We studied some of the less female inclined poets, wrote some poetry ourselves. There was a raid, and a note went into my file. M brought it up before she gave me this assignment. She suggested I might want some time to clear the air, since one of the other men had been hired to the Service as well."

Less female inclined poets. And one of the other men, presumably from aforementioned underground group, had been hired as well. 

James blinked. Then the pieces connected. "So, in other words, she thinks you are a sodomite." 

"Yes," Q swallowed. "The new gentleman made all sorts of accusations apparently about me, said that I made inappropriate advances towards him, while his interests had been purely academic."

James raised an eyebrow. "And have you countered his accusations?" While he didn't think he morals had survived at all that much, injustice was something he still couldn't accept. "Shouldn't you, someone who works for them for longer, have more weight in your words? Or is he one of those arses that have more money and connections than he does any talents?" 

"I..." Q swallowed and looked out into the darkening fields. "I was blindsided by it. It had been years since I'd seen him when he came to the Service. He was older than me, graduated the year after I came to school. I didn't know what to say to her... I'd never had the nerve to speak to him. But... I wanted to?"

So the matter hadn't been dealt with properly yet. James bit back a sigh at the thought, nodding once he acknowledge that he had heard what Q said. 

"You know, for what it is worth, I don't think she would have sent you if she didn't think you could handle me, and let me you that the woman knew me rather well." He leant a little against the chair the young man was occupying, quiet just for a second, then continued: "Tell you what, if you can handle these people here, then I'm sure you will be more than ready to handle this arse that has been sullying your reputation, yes?" 

"Sure..." Q gave him a tight smile. "Just another sort of narrow minded hating of people who are different. I'm sure it didn't help that I was the only engineer in the group. The rest majored in languages and such."

James snorted. "How does that make you different, or potentially have any inclinations toward him, at all? You don't have to be a certain major to enjoy literature, certainly not a specific race either," he groused the last part under his breath. "And to defend my point of view, I more or less shot at anyone who dared approach the vicinity of this plantation with malicious intents, hence why no one is lurking about here now, as you can see." 

"I'll have to remember the shotgun approach," Q snorted with laughter. "Apparently engineers aren't allowed to read poetry, or write any."

"Rubbish." James's lip curled, but it eased into a smile. "Just remember not to actually shoot anyone, especially in the arses; I've had to refrain for quite a few times."

"Oh take all the fun... Buckshot in the arse sounds quite therapeutic to me," Q grinned back.

"Only if people can't pin it on you." James winked. "Not that I'm afraid of any accusations, since I have the right to prosecute anyone trespassing, but the paperwork is a hassle." 

"Paperwork and beauracracy," Q shuddered. "The bane of great minds everywhere. Can you tell me about your irrigation system you were needing help with?"

"It shouldn't have been complicated," James iterated his earlier statement. "But the land itself it's against me in this. It's a flat plot of land, as you can tell." He shrugged in the general direction of the dark grounds before them. 

"While it's recommended to build your plantation along a hillside so the water can easily run downstream as it is supposed to, the previous owner of this place, my uncle, didn't really seem to have been thinking about that when he bought it." The man hadn't been a business for long enough to grasp all the small details of farm life... but at the same time, James had to admit that his uncle had never been one to keep the so-called 'common' sense about him, much like he was himself. 

"Because of this, the water doesn't distribute evenly throughout the fields, and I tried to rectify that by building pipe structures to do the irrigating for me. I wanted it to have holes on a long, preferably continuous, tube of sort, which has a sharp enough tilt that the downward pressure would drive the rush of water out through those holes and onto the crops." James continued. 

"But I soon discovered that the oven I have in that shed over there is not quite hot enough to try and manipulate metal, and whenever I managed to craft something, it's mostly crude and mangled, and doesn't... work. The nearby city only sells either pre-cut wood planks or timber. I don't have enough money to spare on acquiring the necessary tools for cutting timber up to a certain precision, since I'm saving the sum for something else. And as you can guess by now, no craftsman in town wants to work with me." He shrugged, snorting a laugh to himself. 

"What about a bellows system, to heat the fire hotter?" Q said thoughtfully. "You should be able to construct one with springs and leather. The ones in blacksmith shops are still rudimentary at best. You also might want to think about angling the pipes, even if the ground is flat. Use old pieces of tree stumps and things. I'm not sure the people in town will change, but its a fairly simplistic problem. I can start sketching out some ideas?"

"Yes, I want to angle the pipes, which was I mentioned about tilting them at the correct angle that would be best for water to travel downward." James rubbed a hand at the side of his neck. "Truly, it really is a simple problem, isn't it? I just don't quite have the intelligence required to solve it." He smiled. 

"You know... What about an overhead canopy with gutters?" Q said thoughtfully. "If there's decent amount of rain we could also do a storage tank."

"Overhead canopy with gutters?" James repeated. "Then it would be one of the largest canopy yet with how big the fields are, but I like idea of a storage tank." He drew in a breath, then sighed. "I am unsure, however, if I should employ your help. The war is here, and depending on how things go, we can't really stay here permanently for you to waste that sort of effort."

"I don't exactly have a home to go back to, do I?" Q shrugged. "It's an interesting question to solve. Forget employing me for pay, just let Eve keep feeding me." 

"Oh, that you have no reason to worry. Martha will literally try to feed you even if you just happen to fall down in front of her doorstep... All of them are good people." James smiled though he grew sombre after a bit. "You don't have a family to go back to?" 

"No, my mum passed when I was in secondary, and Da passed when I was a boy," Q shook his head. "That's why it was no great loss to come here. Not much to leave behind but a rented room."

"My condolences, Mr Q," James said quietly. "But I suppose there is a trend in the employees that old woman hires. My parents died in a hiking accident when I was eleven as well." He shrugged. "I'm honestly not surprised if that really is not a mere wild guess on my part."

"Most everyone I know there has no family," Q shrugged. "It would make sense. Nothing to give someone a weakness. But I don't have many friends at work. As you can imagine, a poetry wrong engineer has little in common with field agents."

"As a matter of fact, I can't, Mr Q. I can't imagine not interacting with my engineer, that is—" he directed his gaze over to where his guest was, the angular features of that youthful face basking in the flickering light illuminating from the candlelight Eve must have lit in the house, "—least of all you."  
"Well..." Q swallowed. "You'd be the first then," he shoved his hands back in his pockets.

James smiled a little, drinking in Q's reactions. "Or, most of the dependable people have been replaced by incompetent dunderheads during the time I have been gone." He shrugged. "Whatever the case, it has never not been a harsh environment, and I suppose I'm partly glad that you're out of there." He paused for a bit. "Shall we head in for dinner?" 

Q nodded faintly. "Sure," he swallowed. "Dinner," he dug his nails into his palms, and willed himself not to react to James standing so close.

There was a brush of clothes, and James's hand settled a soft pressure on the small of Q's back. His expression was a mixture of confusion and concern. "Are you quite all right?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry-" Q leaned back against the hand. "Just more tired than I thought, I suppose."

"Let's get you inside first then," James said. "We'll air out your room more properly tomorrow." He led Q inside.

Q nodded and followed James into the house.

***  
"Do you think James knows he's sweet on him?" Eve asked Martha softly. "He's blushing like a teenage girl."

"It's hard to tell with Mr Bond sometimes." Martha shook his head, following Eve's gaze. "He knows his charms, but because he knows that it can makes him calloused to other people's reactions toward him."

"I hope James realizes, he's a sweet man," Eve said, more to herself. "He'd be good for him."

Martha turned to her daughter. "Shouldn't you be more worried about finding a good man for yourself, too? Someone more like Mr Q here himself. Mr Bond, while dependable, is still rather flirtatious." 

"Mr. Q isn't looking for someone who wears skirts, Mum," Eve shook her head. "Besides, I don't think I'd want any of the men that would have me in this state. They only want me as a thing on the side, not a wife."

"Not here in this state, darling, no." Martha shook her head with a sigh. "Somewhere better. With people who detest slavery and actually treat us Negros equally like Mr Bond or Mr Q..."

"Some day," Eve said quietly. She brought out a jug of iced tea to the dining room and poured a glass for each of the men.

"Did you let Mr. Q try the peach moonshine yet?" She asked James.

James stood to accept the tea, thanking Eve. "No, I haven't. Would you like to, though, Mr Q? Our peach moonshine is quite the rave." He grinned. "Martha and Eve make it themselves. It's extraordinary."

"I'm not... Much of a drinker," Q's ears turned pink. "I end up embarrassing myself."

"Oh." James blinked. "Would a small glass after dinner be too much, though? It truly is exquisite. There is no going back once you've tasted it." He smiled. 

"I suppose that would be alright," Q blinked. "I've only been rather drunk once... I heard the next day that I recited poetry. As long as I don't do that," he said sheepishly, twisting the napkin in his lap.

"If it's just a matter of reciting poetry, then you know I have no adversity against that, Mr Q," James told him gently. "I was thinking of something rather more grave. Like how I once sneaked out of our designated inn to have fun and tried to climb back up the side of the building to get back in." He grinned. 

"Oh no, nothing that rash," Q laughed. "I'm far from daring enough for that," he accepted a plate from Eve. "Thank you, this smells wonderful."

James didn't sit down until he had fixed Martha and Eve each a plate as well, insisting until the very end, and really, how could either of them be as stubborn as he was? The roast chicken with carrots and potatoes were Martha's own way of treating their new guest, and he approved of it very much. 

"If so, then I don't suppose I should have any worry about you getting drunk," he told Q, chuckling. 

"No, I'm generally quite proper," Q said as he tucked into his plate. "Martha, Eve, this is wonderful. Thank you."

They ate and chatted through dinner, and once the dishes had been cleared away, James disappeared into the back cellar to fetch Q some moonshine. 

"James is quite nice, even if he's a bit sarcastic," Eve smiled. "You fit in well here."

"Yes. Do not let the charms fool you. Being shy ain't getting you nowhere, and you should see better results being frank," Martha added.

"I..." Q licked his lips. "I don't know... Where to start," he said softly.

"Just drop him hints?" Eve offered. "He'll start you a courtship on his own accord. He may smile to women and men alike, but his interests... well, he is interested in men, Mr Q."

"Is that too forward?" Q asked wistfully. "That sounds so simple, but nothing ever is."

"One will never know, if one never tries, is what they usually say, don't they, Mr Q?" Eve smiled. "James... well, as long as you are truthful to him—sincere—he will not act like a typical, difficult, infuriating man that he can be." 

"That's comforting," Q smiled. "Thank you, both. It may take me some time to work up my nerve... Or a lot of moonshine."

"Did someone just say moonshine?" James voice came calling, starting them as he rounded the corner and crossed the threshold back into the drawing room. The man paused. "What? You all look like you have been talking about me behind my back." 

"Nothing, just telling Mr. Q all your dirty secrets," Eve winked. "You two take your drinks out to the porch, watch the stars come out."

"My dirty secrets?" James frowned, looking scandalized. "In my own defence, Mr Q, I do wash my clothes often, as you can tell by the ones you are currently wearing." He winked, clearly teasing. "But truly, Eve, Martha. You two make it sounds as if I may actually even care about having my nonexistent reputation sullied." He chuckled and offered the women each a glass of moonshine, along with a promise that he would help wash the pots later, and led Q outside. 

Q followed him out to the porch and settled into a chair. He turned the glass slowly in his hands and cleared his throat.

"If this is inappropriate, or unwanted, just... Please tell me. But Eve and Martha encouraged me to tell you... I find you attractive," he down the glass and started coughing.

For a second, James seemed frozen in place, surprised by the straightforwardness. Usually, it often fell on him to initiate the first move, and he had still been testing out the waters, and... 

He blinked and laughed softly, rubbing at his mouth. "I apologize; I am not laughing at you, but rather, I'm... pleasantly surprised that you took the first step." 

The man cleared his throat and his gaze settled upon Q. The boy was young, seemingly innocent, brilliant but shy at the same time, and he wondered if this would really work out. Such a vibrant creature in his destructive hands. "I am honored, Mr Q, and I find you attractive also." He paused. "Do you think you would like to be with someone like me, though?"

"I don't have much to compare with. Nothing, actually," Q said. "But you're an honorable man, you employees think the world of you. You pay them a decent wage, when you could treat them as property. You aren't afraid of standing up for what you believe in, even though you're the only one. I could... Appreciate those qualities, among your more obvious physical ones."

James smiled. "I appreciate your compliments, Mr Q." He sipped slowly at his moonshine, enjoying the fresh balance of sweet and sour, thinking things through. "Will you let me court you then?" He ventured. "During the meantime, you can get to know me personally and decide for yourself whether I live up to your initial impression?"

"Do... Men even do that, court someone and all? I know I'm showing my inexperience here, but all I've heard about were a few dark fumbles, followed by avoiding each other in public," Q said. "Can two men have something so... Ordinary?" He swallowed.

"I am not so experienced myself, but for me, as long as you want it, I don't believe such a thing is impossible," James said, a brief sense of wistfulness in his tone that was gone in a flash. "We are, after all, just two ordinary people ourselves." He sucked in a breath. "If you are not afraid of repercussions, of being the subject matter of rumors and snide remarks... if you want to stay with me, I, for one, will not stop you. Though, from the conversations we've had so far, I know you are sensitive to the troubles that may entail in this sort of affairs. Think carefully about the possible consequences first, is my advice, I suppose."

"There's nothing back in England, and I have no one here whose opinion I care about," Q watched James's profile in the darkness. "But... Us. We could try."

Quietly, in the silvery moonlight that was gently cascading down along Q's features, James reached for the young man's hand, feeling the warm skin and sharp rises of his knuckles under his own brushing thumb. "If you are certain—" he began, bringing that hand toward his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, "—then I shall try my best to give you a worthy courtship."

Q gazed at him, a look full of hopeful yearning. "I'd like that, as long as you won't be expecting me to... I'm not very pretty in a dress," he blurted out, cheeks pink.

It was a fetching look on him, and James gave a low chuckle. "Mr Q, you sound like you have experiences with it already," he teased a little. "But no, why would I want a man only to put him in a dress? You don't have to do anything you do not wish to, as much as you can stop the courtship at any time should you feel uncomfortable with it. With me. I won't hold it against you." He winked.

Q nodded and squeezed his hand. 

"You might stop calling me Mr. Q though," he said with a smile. "It's only a nickname."

James could feel the calloused tips of those fingers, probably from all the tinkering they had done. "Mr Cedric, then?" he offered.

"Or just Cedric? We aren't at tea with the Queen," Q smiled. "Mr. James?"

"If you, then you must call me James also," James said. "Cedric." The name still rolled pleasantly down his tongue just as the first time he had tested it out. He smiled. "How do you like the moonshine? All right?"

"Yes, although I didn't taste it very much," Q smiled. "I rather swallowed it in one go before I could say anything else stupid. But maybe I'd better save the tasting for another night so I can still find the stairs. Could we go for a walk? I'd love to see the rest of the property, hear your plans for it."

"Of course." James finished his drink and stood, plucking the glass out of Q's hand and placed both tumblers on the large handrail that enclosed the porch. "Although we should take care not to venture out too far, lest you catch the fever. It is getting dark."

"No getting ill, please," Q shook his head. "Have many people in the area caught it?"

James shook his head. "Not that I have heard of, but I have seen it before... back in the Royal Navy. We were travelling a lot, as you can imagine, and I saw a miniature, spreading epidemic of it when we docked at an island. All of us left as quick as we could afterwards." There had been no saving those people, and even though they couldn't have done anything else beside saving themselves, he still thought about it from time to time while making sure to minimize the people around him from traveling too far from their homes once it was dark.

"It's... Only spread in the dark? Hmmm..." Q enjoyed the pleasant warmth of their joined fingers as they walked along the trees. "This is beautiful, James. It seems like war is a long way off when it's this peaceful."

"Nobody quite knows how it spreads, but it happens commonly after people have been out too long in the dark, so people sort of attribute the illness to it. Personally, I think something is spreading it, but I'm not sure what it can be. Just not... darkness." He smiled, leading Q along the ground of the plantation. "I'm glad you like it. The spots where the peach trees are are still one of my favorite, though. For obvious reasons."

"An animal? A bug? What did that port have in common with here?" Q said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, I can't resist a good problem."

"It's no problem." James understood the appeal of a good challenge. He thought about it for a bit. "Humid. Warm."

"Not food..." Q smacked at a bug on his neck. "Owe, that smarted."

James frowned, looking at the reddening mark at Q's neck, and pulled him close. "Let's head back in." 

Q shivered against him and nodded, not so fast to move out of James's arms.

James led him back carefully inside and all the way to his room, not after asking for a bit of hot water from Eve. "Sit down for a bit and let me see your neck," he said, letting Q sit down on the edge of the bed.

Q unbuttoned the collar and sat on his hands to keep himself from scratching.

"Lord that itches," he let James wash it with a cool cloth.

"Its red," the man agreed as he settled down behind Q and carefully wiped over the bite mark and the surrounding skin to the start of his shoulder. "Hold on, I'll get you some balm."

"Stay with him tonight," Eve told James with a wink. "We'll serve breakfast late."

James shot her a pointed look. "Eve, don't be naughty now," he smiled playfully and opened the lid to the glass jar to scoop out some balm to apply onto the bite mark. "Do tell us if you somehow feel unwell later," he told Q. "It shouldn't happen, since God knows I've been stung sore before, but you can't ever be too careful."

"I'm sure it will be okay, but I'll keep a close eye on it," he blushed as Eve left. "She seems quite determined to make me stay," he laughed.

"She seems to have grown fond of you." James smiled, checking the mark once more and was pleased to see that the redness seemed to have decreased. "For good reasons," he murmured, almost absentmindedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry?" Q asked softly.

James looked up, eyes firm on the young man now, locking with those green depths. "I said, I'm not surprised that people can grow fond of you, even in such a short period of time."

"Oh," Q blushed and fiddled with his hands. "That's sweet, but I'm really nothing extraordinary."

"Well, sometimes, one does not know how remarkable one is." He smiled, placing a hand on Q's own to gently ease the nervous fiddling.

Q stilled and leaned his head against James, breathing in the smell of him. "Thank you," he said softly.

James stayed there for a bit before saying, "No, thank you." He smiled. "Do you want me to stay, or—..."

"Yes," Q nodded. "Please?"

"All right," James agreed and left only briefly to fetch them both some water, which he left on the bedside table, and sleepwear, before closing the door behind him, leaving just them within the privacy of the darkened room, illuminated by only the moon outside and that one flickering candlelight. 

"So, tell me some more about you?" Q slipped into the nightshirt, and turned to ask James as he returned.

"Other than a Royal Navy Admiral that has disappeared from his post?" James raised an eyebrow even as his eyes followed the gentle flow of the fabric material as it fell down to cover that lithe, slender body from his eyes. The young man had the sort of contours, thin but agile at the same time, that he knew some ladies would kill for—especially when it came to that unblemished, soft skin. 

He turned his attention back to Q's face, looking into his eyes, a small smile on his lips. 

"There must be more to the story than that," Q blushed under his gaze.

James's smile only widened as he observed the brunette, but it faded gradually as he considered his options. "Well, I suppose I should say I trust you enough to believe you will keep this information a secret." He winked. "I used to belong to a secret group in the Royal Navy before I abandoned post. We serve the Crown still, only with slightly different objectives as we are the ones sent into conflicted areas or situations to either spy and gather intelligence, or finish a given mission as instructed by Her Majesty. Hence why I have travelled a lot. But I'm afraid I can't tell you much more than that as anything else is classified information. Not that I give a toss anymore, but I did take an oath to never reveal what I have found, so I'd rather not compromise my own honor." He shrugged. "It isn't as interesting as it may sound." 

"I'd wondered, much of your file is redacted," Q nodded. "I'm assuming M knows and wants you to return then."

"She knows, and she has a mission for me." James frowned. "But why go back? They were already planning on condemning me with indecency already." He shrugged.

"Is that their favorite way to chase people to the harbor?" Q gave him a wry grin. "I'm sure I shouldn't tell you this, but stay here. It's bureaucracy and bullshit, and anything goes as long as it's in the line of duty. They just had 009 seduce another man for information."

James positively cackled. "I'm sure that is partly why they are calling me back." He grinned. "Thank you for the tip, though, Cedric. I am aware of how it is, and I have no intention of returning to be honest."

"They've destroyed enough lives," Q said grimly. "You have a good thing here."

"I do hope so." James turned to Q. "Knowing what you know, would you go back?"

"No, I have no place there anymore," Q shook his head. "If they're happy to have agents sleep with men on command, but still meddle on our personal lives, there's no future for me in the Service. And I hope... There is for me here," he leaned against James.

James looked at the young man and placed an arm around his shoulders. "You really do see yourself here?" he asked. "It's hot, it's dusty. The people still stuck in that mindset that slavery is a righteous thing."

"I'm not staying here for them, or to live in town," Q said softly. "I could stay here, with you."

"You're not afraid I may turn out to be a scoundrel in romance?" James chuckled softly, his mouth probably a little too close to Q's ear. "For all it's worth, I am honored that you would consider staying here in this rather dreadful place with me."

"I have nothing to compare you to, but so far you've been rather dashing and charming," Q shivered against James, the pleasant vocal timber sending vibrations through him.

Watching Q, James opened his mouth, but closed it. "We should rest now," he said softly. "Your trip here and the day have both been long." He smiled. "Should I leave the candle?"

"If you like? I'm alright with either," he curled up on the bed. "This feels so good after that rocking ship," he said. 

Considering it a bit, James decided to blow out the candle and settled down as well. "Good then. One can only stand being out at sea so much." Even for someone who rather enjoyed the sea such as himself, being on a boat constantly had never been a pleasant experience.

"Good night, James," Q laid his head on James's shoulder and kissed his shoulder. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Not much different from today, although I'm afraid we have to go into town for a bit for supplies. We are running low on salt and sugar." He paused a little, looking at Q, the back of whose head had his hand gently resting against it. "And we need to have at least an appropriate set of clothes tailored for you, too."

"Bother," Q sighed. "Might as well get it over with I suppose. I need to pick up a few pairs of clothes for working while I'm there anyway."

"It doesn't sound pleasant, but nothing we can avoid." James pressed a kiss to Q's forehead. "We shall leave early tomorrow to avoid the sun burning your lovely skin, then." He smiled. "Goodnight, Cedric."

"Goodnight, James. May I sleep like this?" Cedric asked, comfortable against him.

"Yes, feel free." James patted his shoulder gently. "As long as you are comfortable."

"I like it," Cedric said, eyes closing. He took a few slow breaths. "You smell good," he chuckled.

James chuckled, the sound low in his chest. "Good. At least I don't stink, I suppose."

"No, you smell quite good," Cedric laughed, running his fingers over James's. "Goodnight, sleep well," he settled against James's side.

"As do you." James smiled. "Good night, Cedric." 

 

\- 

They got up early next morning to make sure they wouldn't get caught up in the intense heat of the upcoming day. James asked Eve to help provide them with some food for a quick breakfast while he prepared the horses.

"There's cornbread and bacon," Eve hand over a napkin full of food to each man as they climbed into the wagon bench. "Be careful, both of you."

"We will," James promised. "You know where the guns are. If someone comes lurking, just give them a few warning shots." With a smile and a thank you, they were off.

“Show me your guns when we get back. I'll how you the modifications I've done on mine," Cedric leaned against James and enjoyed the view of the sun coming up. 

"You can modify guns, too?" James smiled, awed and impressed. The light of dawn cast a warm tingle on their skin, comforting in the cooling breeze. "How is your neck?"

"Of course I can modify guns. I can also build them. Quartermaster, James," Cedric laughed and touched his neck. "Alright, I think. How does it look?"

James peered at it for a bit. "It looks better now. I believe Martha has given you something to take for it earlier, right?" 

"She gave me Willow bark tea and more salve," Cedric nodded. "It feels alright."

"Good." James smiled. "Eat some breakfast though. It's going to be a while before we reach town."

Cedric nodded and unfolded his napkin, handing a rasher of bacon over to James. 

"You drive and I'll feed you," he smiled.

James smiled back. "Good idea." He accepted the bit of bacon, lips brushing at Cedric's fingertips as he did so, and chewed on it slowly. 

Cedric sighed and brushed his thumb against James's bottom lip. "You're not making me want to waste time in town doing that."

There was an amused glint in James's eyes. "What do you want to do instead that would not waste time, then?"

"Something that involves more touching," Cedric gave a sheepish grin. "Come on then, let's get it over with though. I don't want to keep you from doing what's needed."

James smiled. "I don't think you'll be keeping me from anything." 

Their wagon continued onward. "When we reach town..." James began, "it will be best for you not to be close to me. I don't want them to have a reason to pick on you."

"I know," Cedric sighed. "I already figured that out. But I think it's best they understand that I won't be intimidated right off. I'm going to be staying with you, they might as well get used to it. I'm not talking about outright displays of affection, Lord knows I'm not that dumb, but we are riding into town together. I won't go in another direction just to please them."

James looked at the young man, a part of him was pleased by the determination and it showed. "All right." 

"No use backing down now," Cedric said, determined. "I went along with M and it brought me here, but now, we fight."

James nodded and chanced a kiss at Cedric's soft hair before withdrawing and continuing to drive them the rest of the way to town. 

Cedric squared his shoulders and sat up as the reached town. Determined to show no fear, he jumped down from the wagon and followed James into the general store.

People were looking, whispering, because of the new face in town, and because that particularly fetching-looking new face of a young man was walking in with Bond, James Bond. It was a strange combination, one that rather flustered the young ladies who were standing around in the store as James and Cedric went up to the owner to order some basic seasonings for them, salt, pepper, and sugar. 

"Anything else that needs to be bought?" James asked his companion. 

"Do I get basic work clothes here, or at the tailor?" Cedric asked. "I would like some tea, if they have it."

"The tailor," James replied while he waited for the store owner to gather his purchases, adding tea to the list. "It's across the street."

"Alright," Cedric nodded and gathered up the purchases. "Let me know what you think I'll need for farm work," he made sure the men eavesdropping on the porch could hear him.

James nodded and refrained from helping Cedric with their supplies, as he did not want to make it seem like he was questioning the young man's capabilities. He paid for the goods, then headed out to lead their wagon over to the tailor, with whom at least he wouldn't be too worried about leaving his horse and belongings outside for a bit. 

"Head in first, and I shall follow," James said, securing the reins. 

Cedric nodded and ducked into the shop, grateful for the cool shade. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

"Hello?"

"Why, hello. Welcome," and older man greeted with a smile, lowering the spectacle he was holding against his eye. "How may I help you, my dear young man?" 

"I need to get some clothes for farm work, first," Cedric took off the borrowed hat. "And I need some tailored clothes for this climate. I'm afraid what I brought from England is more suitable for drapes."

"Oh, that certainly needs rectifying." The man was already moving, walking round his desk to approach Cedric just as James walked in. "James. Lovely to see you." The man seemed to genuinely mean this. "Do you require more suits yourself?" 

James smiled and shook his head. "I'm quite alright with my wardrobe at the moment, Eugene. I'm just here with my friend here to show him around is all." 

"Let's get this young man measured, and then I'll see what I have for work clothes," Eugene pulled a tape measure from his pocket. "If you'll follow me this way?"

James watched Cedric follow Eugene, tearing his eyes away so as to not give off the feeling of him staring inappropriately and directing his gaze out the window instead.

A young lady pushed the door in as the bell chimed, followed by a friend of roughly the same age.

"Mr O'Connor!" they greeted, stopping as they saw James, who inclined his head and tipped his hat, and turned away quickly.

"Hello Ann, Jordan, what can I do for you? I was just about to assist this new client," Eugene greeted them.

"Oh, I am just here to pick up the new work clothes we had tailored for Jimmy the other day?" she smiled, looking over to Cedric. "Good morning, sir. I have not seen you around here before." 

"I'm Cedric. I'm here to work on Mr. Bond's farm," Cedric smiled. "I only arrived yesterday, still adjusting to the heat."

"Oh, I can tell. Your face is all rather flushed," Ann giggled. "But the weather is indeed horrid, isn't it?" She fanned herself, looking around the small, slightly stuffy shop. "How rude of me, Mr Cedric. My name is Ann, and this is my friend, Jordan." She extended a hand. 

"A pleasure, Miss Ann, Jordan," Cedric shook each of their hands. "I'm afraid I'll stick out like a sore thumb in farm life for awhile yet, but I'm going to start with the irrigation system."

James pursed his lips to stop himself from chuckling aloud when the girls looked rather surprised by how Cedric had not kissed their hands as other gentlemen would. 

Ann seemed to recover quickly, though. 

"Pardon my opinions, but you do not look like you belong on a field, Mr Cedric." She chanced a brief look at James, turning away just a little flustered by the smile she received. "You look more like a scholar. Someone who would appreciate the aesthetics of life." 

"Engineer, actually," Cedric said. "Amongst other things, like weapons design and poetry writing. And the youngest Quartermaster in English Naval history."

"Oh my." Ann flushed a little, watching Cedric with utter fascination glowing in her wide eyes. "How remarkable..."

It was then that Jordan leant over and whispered something in Ann's ear before nudging gently at her ribs.

Ann's cheeks reddened some more, but she cleared her throat and smoothed out her dress. "Mr Cedric... May I bother you with a tour around town, if you have not seen it yet? Though I'm sure there are still a few nice places you have not seen." 

"I'm not very interested in finding out much more about your town, actually," Cedric shook his head. "Where I come from, we no longer judge people by the color of skin, and we certainly don't treat them as possessions. The men I met in town yesterday were hostile just hearing that I was looking for Mr. Bond. After seeing how he operates his plantation, I feel more at home there than I do amongst the people here. If you'll excuse me?" he went back to looking at the piles of fabric samples on the counter.

Ann was red in the face, embarrassed more than furious, because she was among one of those young and beautiful things in town that a lot of the men had been hotly pursuing before the war broke out, and the sudden rejection was like a bucket of ice cold water.

"We don't treat Negroes as possessions," she said. "Not our family. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here to run errands in the first place."

"My mistake," Cedric offered. "I was too hasty in assuming. It's good to know there are some good people here as well."

Eugene showed Cedric some of the ready-made clothes the man had in his store, the material light to accompany the heat, but durable. And standing by the side, the young woman looked like she was sorely tempted to just take a bold move, but James intervened with a charming smile as he approached. 

"Have you found anything suitable?" he asked conversationally despite having watched everything. 

"I found what I'll need for work, and Eugene showed me fabric samples, but I could use your advice," Cedric smiled. "What fabrics are coolest in this heat?"

James smiled, too, noticing a bit of the tension seeping from Cedric's posture. "This one," he said, indicating the one to the young man's left. "Cotton. The linen beside it is good, too. Both can keep cool during the summer and maintain a degree of warmth in the colder season, although cotton is softer to the touch." 

"Cotton then, please, Mr. Eugene," Cedric smiled. "I'm afraid I've never paid attention to clothes until they were cumbersome."

"Please have two sets of work clothes ready, two for indoors, and one for special occasions." James smiled, handing the man the necessary money.

"You really don't have to pay," Cedric protested. "At least let me buy us a cold drink before we head back."

"It's the least I can do, considering you'll be working on my plantation," James replied, watching as Eugene wrote their order down, took the money, counted it, and secured the sum. "But I shan't decline that cold drink." 

"Lead the way, then," Cedric smiled and put his hat back on. They stepped out onto the porch, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I hate when girls hit on me," he confessed.

James chuckled. "She has every reason to be enchanted," he said, catching out of the corner of his eye how Ann had followed them out just by herself. "Oh, there she goes again." 

The girl seemed to want to say something, her lips opening but closing just as quick. "Mr Cedric," she called, grips on her dress tight. "It was a pleasure," she settled, smiling. 

"Nice to meet you," Cedric said politely, hurrying to put the clothes in the wagon.

James quickly untied his horses from the wagon and led them to the correct direction before hopping on next to Cedric with fluid ease. "Good day, Miss Ann," he said and drove away. "Safe," he said softly once they were a bit away with a teasing tone. 

"Are we skipping the drink?" Cedric let out a sigh of relief. "Let's go get some of Miss Eve's ice tea and moonshine. That creek is calling my name for a swim."

"Well, I was heading toward the store that would have the drinks." He indicated the store not too far away. "But if you'd rather we skip, I won't mind. A swim doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all."

"Let's take the drinks with us and go swimming?" Cedric suggested. "And some snacks. Eve packed us peaches and cookies."

"Good idea." James nodded and stopped in front of the store. "Let's go pick something quickly before another lady stops and tries to impress you." 

"Oh gods, don't remind me," Cedric groaned. "It makes me want to kiss you in public and be done with it, except they'd burn us at stake."

"We can't have that now, can we?" James smiled. "Especially since I don't want to share just one first and final kiss with you." He opened the door and let Cedric head into the store first. 

"No, one certainly isn't enough," Cedric flushed under James's gaze and headed over to the beverages.

James went to buy them some peanuts and what was referred to as "conversation" candies, which came in shell-like shapes. He had never seen these before, as "snacks" had never been his area of interests, but he bought them anyway, despite the rather ridiculous price (which made him wonder how much of it was the war and how much was just them originally) and the peculiar looks the storekeeper was giving him. 

"Thank you," Cedric murmured. "I haven't seen candy like this before," he chose a soda.

"Me either," James said, letting Cedric purchased them their drinks before heading back out. "We shall try them out once we get to the Creek?"

"Sounds good," Cedric swung up onto the wagon bench. "Let's go then. I'm looking forward to seeing you strip," he winked.

James laughed and drove them toward the creek. "Nothing much either. What I'm looking forward to more is seeing you skinny dipping."

"That will have to wait until the sun is a bit lower, or I'll burn," Cedric frowned. "How about we have lunch at the plantation first, and swim later then?"

"Sure. My apologies, I forgot about your sensitive skin." James looked over to Cedric, his gaze dipping to the slender column of his throat, then turned away. 

"Besides, there's that pool near the rocks on the hill slope, no having to worry about people... Watching," Cedric blushed.

"Oh yes." James nodded. "I have forgotten about that place. Very convenient indeed." He smiled.

"I'm still wary of the people in town," Cedric admitted softly. "And I'm very sure Ann wants to eat me."

"I understand," James replied, equally as quiet. "Not that it's unclear to me why the lady wants to eat you," his lips quirked up a little at this, "but that is not her task."

"Please no," Cedric shuddered. "I only want your mouth on me, thank you," he touched James's hand.  
"Of course she will not be going near you." James smiled, releasing the rein briefly from one of his hands and gave Cedric's own a squeeze back. "I won't have it." 

"Good," Cedric took a deep breath. "Her future husband will have his hands full. Tell me more about Eugene?"

"He was on the boat with me when we were on our way to America," James said. "But his youngest son, a boy roughly five or six, got sick after a particularly bad storm. I lent Eugene the money needed to call in a physician when we finally arrived, but the poor boy never made it." He sighed, eyes ahead. "His eldest daughter is married now, and his other son is in Boston trying to make a living off writing and publishing independently."

"Oh... That's so sad," Cedric said. "I'm not sure I'd know how to go on if I lost a child," he shivered.

James nodded quietly. "Perhaps it's a good thing people like us will never have children unless we choose to adopt."

"There are so many orphans caused by war," Cedric shook his head. "There's no shortage if we choose to do that some day."

"Of course," James nodded. He was rather pleased in the fact that Cedric seemed not be bothered by the idea of adoption and fostering orphans. 

"It's not their fault..." Cedric said quietly. "I grew up in a... Home... For orphans, after my parents died," he swallowed. "They're horrid, religious places. They tried to beat god into us."

"So I was right not to place high hopes in the system changing," James sighed, turning to Cedric, seeing the sorrow and an edge of horror in his expression. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright... I made it," Cedric took a calming breath. "You know it from experience?"

James nodded. "My mum and Da died after an accident," he replied, blunt and rather monotonous, as he had no more sadness over the two losses that were already far too long ago to properly remember. 

"I see," Cedric said. "I'm sorry. It's hard to hear that other people have had that experience as well."

James shook his head. "It's a horrible system. Not something easy to hear about or listen to when you've experienced it first hand." 

"No. I'd love to be able to help some of those kids some day," Cedric said. "Have you... Ever thought about doing that?"

James thought about it for a moment, debating whether he should be truthful or just bend it a little to impress Cedric's fancy. But well, he had never been one to lie about such things anyway. "Not particularly, in all honesty," he said. "I don't think far ahead until quite recently, so I don't think about such things, I'm afraid." He turned to Cedric. "Are you appalled?" He lifted a curious eyebrow.

"You were a soldier, it's fairly typical," Cedric shrugged. "One of the agents I outfit just turned forty, and didn't know what to do, since he didn't plan to live that long."

"George?" James inquired, before shrugging. "Well, you are right of course. All of us expects to die at a fairly young age. 30 at most, if one is lucky, as they say."

"So how did you make it so long?" Cedric asked. "Alec looks twenty years older than you, and I know you graduated from the naval academy together."

James heard the name, swallowed his reactions, and hummed. "My charms," he smiled, winked. "That's what they said about me. Charming my ways out of things, and when I can't do that, I tend to cause the biggest possible scene." 

"So am I you causing a scene, or using your charms then?" Cedric laughed. 

It was a wonderful sound, that delighted laughter, and James pretended to contemplate this a little. "You, I'm hoping I can impress," he said, smiling still. "So part charms, part genuine then?" 

"Fine," Cedric smiled. "I don't know why on Earth you're trying to impress me though. I stare at you and get all distracted as it is."

"Well, I can't use my appearance to charm you all the time, so a backup plan is also good." He chuckled.

"I suppose," Cedric chuckled as they pulled up to the porch. "Come on, let's bring in Eve's ingredients."

They headed inside, Eve and Martha looking surprised. "You're back so soon?" Eve blinked, eyes flickering to James. She had thought the man, with how he was, would take advantage of this occasion to take Mr Q out.

"The young women in town are vultures, particularly that Ann creature," Cedric shivered in horror. 

"Ann. As in Ann Huntington?" Eve turned to James and received a nod, before started laughing. "Oh dear, Mr Q. I am sorry that Ann Huntington has set her eyes on you. Let's pray she will forget you soon, or the girl will be incessant."

"Vile man-eater," Cedric groaned. "I'm never going into town again."

"She's a bold girl, as you must have seen for yourself. If she likes you enough, I doubt she'll mind finding an excuse to ride out here should she see no chance of meeting you in town," Eve replied with a chuckle.

"Oh gods... I'll need to go back to England," Cedric gave Eve a horrified look. "Are there no eligible men in town?"

"With the war and everyone so eager to join in the effort?" Eve shook her head. "You and James are most possibly the only eligible men left in town right now."

"Bloody hell," Cedric sighed. "I'm going to live in a cave. This is awful. At least not many town people like you, James." 

"See? Being not well-liked has its perks." James smiled and set their purchases onto the table. "I bought some peanuts for everyone."

"Peanuts are so much better when you don't have to bend over and pick them," Martha sighed happily and flexed her fingers, bent with arthritis.

James took her hands and patted them gently. "Which is why I bought them for you." He winked. "We'll roast them with salt later, yes?"

Martha nodded and wiped her eyes with the corner of her apron.

"You're too good to us, James."

"You have shown me no less kindness Martha. It's how everyone should be treated," James replied softly, offering her his handkerchief. "Come now, if I knew peanuts make you this happy, I would have bought them more often for you," he teased her some, squeezing her shoulder.

"You'd better not," Martha gave a watery smile and swatted him with a dishcloth. "Go sit under the trees, there's chicken and biscuits for lunch."

"Ow." He cheekily rubbed at where the dish cloth had landed on him as though it hurt. "Let's go, Cedric, before Martha decides I have not had enough just yet." He chuckled and led the younger man out. "I'll set the table."

Cedric laughed and nodded, letting James pull him along outside. "It's beautiful here," he said, settling onto a bench.

"One of the few merits to it, I suppose." James smiled, setting down the dishes and utensils with ease, estimating where everyone would be. 

"I'm looking forward to swimming," Cedric smiled and pulled James down next to him when he finished. 

"Good. Can't wait for it either," he said, leaning in.

Cedric leaned into him and placed a hesitant kiss on his lips, putting his head against James. 

"We'll figure this out, yeah?" He asked softly.

To say James was surprised by the bold move would be an understatement, but once the initial shock passed, a sense of thrill and excitement rushed through his veins—it was difficult to find anyone who would be this brave to give him a kiss first.

He pressed their lips together once again, taking advantage of the proximity, and nodded. "Of course."

Cedric chased his mouth, fingers going up to tangle in the soft hairs on James's nape.

"Let's not bring out lunch just yet," Eve giggled from where she was watching behind a curtain and beckoned Martha over to see.

Martha chuckled quietly, wiping her hands in her apron. "At least they look happy." 

"They do," Eve smiled. "And James looks younger this happy. He lost those worry lines he gets when he thinks about home."

"That’s true." Martha sighed. "I honestly hope he never goes back there under any circumstances."

"I don't think he will. Cedric seems to be settling in to stay," Eve sighed. "He bought farm work clothes... Can you imagine?" She laughed.

Martha joined in and laughed as well. "Oh dear, with his slight build? He looks more like someone who would be a scholar, not a farm worker. I hardly think James will let the boy do that, if he can help it."

"There was some talk of him being an engineer and helping with irrigation, but who knows?" Eve laughed. "We'll need to get him a bonnet if he's planning on being out in the fields."

"The poor boy will give himself a heatstroke if he pushes himself too far in this sort of weather. England is much colder than here after all." Martha shook her head with a chuckle. "Come on. Before the chicken and biscuits cool."

Cedric reluctantly let go of James as Martha brought out the platters of food, but stayed close, still holding his hand.

The food was wonderful, and they had a great lunch under the cool shades of the peach trees. Once the food was divided, James took Cedric's hand in his again, lacing their fingers together. 

"Go enjoy yourselves, and we'll clear the table," Eve winked when they finished.

"Thank you," James smiled as he stacked the plates together for them. "Let's go then, Cedric."

Cedric nodded and kept their fingers joined, following James down the path with a carefree smile.

"This is nice, just us out here," Cedric leaned into James as they walked. "I do feel a bit like a blushing bride with you holding my hand like this. Not that I mind, you understand. I just expected a man to be less... caring? I suppose."

James chuckled. "Well, society has done nothing but to portray us as... aloof and unfeeling?" He shrugged. "But it is also, in part, thanks to how bold you were to initiate our first kiss as well." He quirked a small, amused smile. "I was testing out to see how much of it you will be okay with, but it seems I have been a little slow on the uptake this time around."

"I'm sorry, it's just I'd been wanting to, and..." Cedric liped his lips. "I liked it, maybe we can do it again?" he gave a bit of a blush. "And you'd better hurry if you want to take the initiative, or else I might get too hungry for your lips."

James grinned, something sly in his eyes. "We shall see," he said. "We are about to go swimming in a lake after all." 

"Come on then," Cedric stood and pulled him along. His eyes sparkled, and he tossed the curls off his forehead with a laugh. "I want you away from Eve watching from the window."

James laughed. "She would hardly do that," he said, but complied anyway as they quickly headed to the lake until they reached a tall tree just by the shore, and under its shade, he pulled Cedric into a deep kiss. 

"That's... So good," Cedric sighed against his lips, pulling James close against him.

"Let's have a repeat then," James grinned and captured Cedric's lips again, slower this time, taking his time to explore their taste and softness against his own.

Cedric moaned against him and rolled his hips, letting James trace down his throat.

The noise widened the smile on James's lips as he complied, the gesture of Cedric tilting his head to bare that slender, pale neck, mouthing his way down along the column, soft and smooth and so fragile. "Let's help you out of your shirt," he murmured, pressing random kisses at every exposed patch of skin before his eyes as he began to undo the buttons on Cedric's shirt.

"James..." Cedric begged, voice low and rough. He tangled up James's buttons, trying to concentrate while the other man ran fingers down his belly.

"I'm here," he reassured Cedric, nuzzling as he gently took those fumbling hands into his own, lacing their fingers together, before pinning them gently against the tree trunk on either side of the young man's head. "Later," he murmured, kissing those lips again.

Cedric nodded and let James explore, tracing his fingers down the muscles shoulders. "As long as I get to touch you as well..." He ducked his head shyly.

James's hands slipped down to hold onto Cedric's hips, the rise of bones prominent under his thumbs. "Of course." He smiled, kissing the younger man's cheek gently, one can coming up to cradle the other cheek, fingertips stroking along the thick curls. "Your hair really feels as soft as it looks," James murmured, liking the sensation.

"It will be even softer after swimming," Cedric murmured. "But I'll need to brush it when we get back. Water leaves it hopelessly tangled."

"I can brush it for you," James offered, moving closer now, fingers still carding through the curls, bolder in their movements now.

"If you like?" Cedric blushed. "I don't expect you to spoil me, but that sounds really nice," he settled into James's arms.

"Treating you nicely as you deserve is not me trying to spoil you." James smiled, pressing a kiss to Cedric's forehead. "Come. The water seems cool and nice. We should dip in and enjoy before it gets dark."

Cedric nodded and slipped off his shoes and trousers, wading into the cool water with a shiver. He exhaled and slipped under the surface, hair fanning out around him.

James watched with a small smile as he quickly took of his own clothes as well, leaving only the undergarment, and slipped into the water. 

When Cedric emerged, his big hair wet and dripping with water, the man chuckled. "The water is nice, huh." 

"It's brilliant after the heat of the day," Cedric smiled and reached out to brush a drop off James's nose. "But what about kissing me some more? I was enjoying that."

James tilted his head to brush a kiss over Cedric's fingers. "Just about to get there actually," he said, smiling and leaning in for a kiss on the lips this time. "It's a good thing you reminded me of this spot. I never paid much attention to it until now."

"Any way to avoid that scorching sun," Cedric murmured, running his hands over the sculpted shoulders. "You feel amazing. I can't believe I can touch you all I want."

"I'm honored." His hands settled on Cedric's waist, the cool water assisting the glide of his palms much better. "Your skin is very soft and smooth," he commented, leaning in to nuzzle at the younger man's throat.

"You flatter me," Cedric let out a soft giggle. "I dare say it won't stay that way being out in the sun for long, but I'm looking forward to it," he added. "I've never grown my own food before, it will be quite interesting."

James hummed. "Well," he pulled Cedric closer, "how about just work enough so you'll have enough of a feel for it? I can take care of the rest."

"Nonsense, I'm sure I'll adjust and learn to pull my own weight," Cedric laughed. "I can't always be depending on you to do everything for me, I'm used to fending for myself."

"Well, I believe we play to our own strength. I can't attempt to handle technical problems because I have not the necessary smarts, which you have. What I can do, however, is most of anything that requires brute strength." He smiled, brushing his lips over Cedric's own. "I know you can take care of yourself, but it's pointless letting you laboring away under this sun when you can maybe do something else more suitable for someone with your qualifications."

"At least let me learn," Cedric smiled. "I'll still make your farm as efficient as I can. But I do like getting my hands dirty. The closest I've ever gotten to gareding was weeding the flower beds when I was in the home. This is a way for me to make some new memories too, James," he wrapped his legs around the blond's waist.

James considered this for a bit then leant down for another chaste kiss. "Of course. My apologies for trying to shelter you when you are your own person. It's quite a difficult habit for me to relent." 

"It's alright, in small bits," Cedric smiled. "I'm not used to having someone look after me like that. But do try to remember I create intelligence weapons, James. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"That much is obvious." He brushed a droplet from rolling down Cedric's cheek. "I don't mean to treat you like a woman. I just have, what do they say, an overly developed sense of protectiveness, is all. I dislike seeing the people I care about suffer unnecessarily."

"I can enjoy that. There's enough suffering to go around," Cedric nodded.

"Agreed," James hummed. "Come. Let's enjoy the water."

Cedric nodded and swam to the rocks at the edge of the pool, boosting himself out of the water. The stone was warm from the sun, and he stood and dove back in, splashing James.

James laughed, unfazed as he clasped his hands together and used the muscles in his arms to generate a big splash Cedric's way as well, the cook water splattering and glinting in droplets on the younger man's skin. 

Cedric laughed and dove under, determined to sweep James's legs out from under him. But the bottom was muddy, and he lost his footing and ended up coming to the surface with a splitter.

James swept him close and let the younger man rest against him as he pulled them quickly closer to shore. "Are you okay?" he asked, stroking a hand up and down Cedric's back.

"Yes," Cedric laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Maybe I should have taken a trip a long time ago."

James grinned, a little relieved at the laugh. "Well, you're here now, aren't you? Time to enjoy yourself, then." 

"I intend to," Cedric bent in for another kiss, hands sliding down James's shoulders.

James pulled him closer, their bodies flush against one another in the cooling, sloshing water, hands roving along his smooth skin. 

"Let's go sit on the rocks?" Cedric asked, pulling James along to the shore.

James nodded and swam there with Cedric. He hoisted himself up first then helped Cedric to do the same.

Cedric settled against him, and leaned back to kiss James's chin. "This is nice," he looked around at the deepening shadows.

James hummed in agreement. "As long as we head back before nightfall," he said, hand absently clasping at the nape of Cedric's neck. 

"Just a few minutes?" Cedric asked, leaning into the calloused palm. "This is everything I could have wished for," he traced a hand down James's leg.

James's eyes trailed along the motion of that hand, and nodded. "I only wish you hadn't come in the middle of the war, especially when it can spread to here if things get serious enough." 

"Ah but then I wouldn't have been sent, so I suppose the fates can laugh at us," Cedric said. "She wants you involved, doesn't she? M wants you to spy for the war."

Cedric was too smart, so there really was no use in denying, he supposed, and James nodded. "Of course she does. Especially because it's likely that one side will contact Great Britain." He sighed, leaning back to watch as the sun descended slowly over at the far sky.

"Why would she think you'd return, after you'd burned all your bridges?" Cedric shook his head. "She doesn't make a lot of sense at times. Not everyone has nothing else to live for."

His lips quirked up a little. "Because she knows that when it comes down to it, if I want to get everyone, including Eve's father, out of here safely to get away from the war and these people generally, I will probably need some aiding." 

"Dammit," Cedric breathed. "That makes sense. But I still don't like it."

James hummed. "We can't like everything life deals us with I suppose." He leant over and pressed a kiss to Cedric's cheek. "I shall have to keep the offer in mind."

"I know, it's probably in the best interests of your employees if you accept the help," Cedric nodded. "I can always accept the offer to teach at the University that I turned down. You don't have to worry about me."

"Always have a backup plan. I like that." James smiled. "Which university offered you again?" he asked. "But they were right to have offered you a teaching position, what with your brilliant mind."

"King's College offered me the chair of the engineering department, but I was also offered a chair at Oxford," Cedric dipped his head. "It all sounded so far fetched, like a dream for an old man. I wanted something a bit more exciting."

"True." James looked at him. "In the line of work I used to have, my life expectancy is not enough to even think of a retirement plan, so I'd rather have my fill of adventures and doing whatever I want first."

"I agree... but is there a place that we could be... together? Openly?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know... but we can try looking for a place like that?" James turned to look at him.

"I've heard things about Paris, Prague..." Cedric shrugged. "You have a lot of people who depend on you here. It would be a nice dream for someday."

"It is," James agreed. "Peace is a worthwhile dream to entertain." 

"Do you think peace is ever more than just a dream?" Cedric asked softly, brushing his fingers through James's hair. "Do people like us ever get to be happy?"

"Perhaps," James said. "Maybe one day, if we are optimistic enough."

"Does it really have anything to do with optimism?" Cedric wondered, kissing the scratch of stubble on James's throat with a hungry sigh.

"If we're not optimistic, then we are, what they would call, foolish for believing that the queer and black and outcast can belong and find happiness." James smiled mirthlessly, turning to capture Cedric's lips.

"I'll take that," Cedric murmured. "Anything that gives us a chance at happiness."

"Yes." James stroked Cedric's cheek, his face softening, and he was smiling genuinely now. "Let's head back?" 

"Can I stay with you again tonight?" Cedric asked as he slid back into the water, swimming towards their clothes on the shore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course." James chuckled, swimming on his back next to Cedric as it's been a long time since he had done this. "Why shouldn't you? I rather like it."

"I just... Wanted to ask," Cedric gave him a grin, and splashed James with water. "Maybe we can do more than sleeping?"

He laughed, turning away so the water didn't get into his nose, but when he caught that, his lips curled up in a slightly sly, teasing way as he looked closely at Cedric. "Such as?" 

"Such as..." Cedric took James's hand and placed it on his thigh, letting out his breath in a shiver. James smiled a little and pulled him closer for the deep kiss. Cedric went pliant against him in the cool water, hands scrambling for purchase as he wrapped his legs around James's waist. James's hand glided down Cedric's back as their bodies pressed against one another, deepening the kiss.

"James..." Cedric begged against his lips. He finally broke away from the kiss, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. 

"Let's go back," James murmured softly, drinking in Cedric's delectable features. "I want you sprawled out and comfortable on a bed."

Cedric nodded and let go reluctantly, finding his feet as the water met the banks. "You'll... Have to show me what to do," he licked his lips.

"As long as you tell me what you like." James smiled, helping Cedric out of the water.

"I don't..." Cedric shook his head. "I'm not sure, really. I like what we've done, this kissing."

"We'll explore gradually, then. See what you enjoy and what you don't." James placed a gentle hand on his hip, caressing in a reassuring way.

"I like when you touch me," Cedric nodded and leaned into him. "As long as it's with you, I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

"We shall see," James smiled. "But I'm glad you think so." He handed Cedric his clothes, baked warm under the dying heat of the sun. 

Cedric pulled on the clothes and stretched, trying to hide a yawn. "I could curl up on the porch swing with you until supper," he admitted softly.

James hummed. "I don't think the ladies would mind that. They always complain that I tend to cause havoc more than I help them in the kitchen most of the time."

Cedric nodded and buttoned his shirt, the wet pants leaving nothing to the imagination as his trousers clung to him.

James didn't even pretend not to look at it as he pulled Cedric closer by the shoulder, a smile on his lips. "Come. We shall enjoy a bit of the sweet I bought in town then."

Cedric nodded and let James guide their walk back to the house. The dusk was beautiful, and the fields were lit up with fireflies.

James had never had much care for the swing before, but he was glad to find that it was still in a good enough condition, at least, to handle their combined weight once they sat down. He reached for the box of candies, curiously picking out a pinkish one among all the colorful shells, and when he broke it in half to split up the portion, he was surprised to find a piece of paper stuck in its center.

"What in the—"

I love you, it said.

"Oh..." Cedric giggled, delighted. "Sorry... I have a bit of a sweet tooth," he spit the piece of paper that had been in the one he was chewing out.

Be mine

James chuckled, still munching on half of the piece he had broken up just now. "This was why the clerk was giving me an odd look when I bought this." 

"Do you suppose we just outed ourselves to the town?" Cedric licked his lips, tongue pink from the candy.

James shrugged. "I've always been an odd one. I have done much stranger things to their standard, so I don't suppose so." He watched the way that tongue swiped across the smooth, moist lips, and leant in for another sugary, sweet kiss. 

Cedric nodded and wrapped his arms around James neck, eager for more of his mouth.

"About time," Eve whispered from the window.

Martha looked at them herself, wiping her hands. "Looking at them makes me wonder about all those horrible things those people said about unnatural love... How can love like this be unnatural?" She shook her head. 

"I want what they have..." Eve whispered softly. "I'd rather be them than those people in town who pretend to be god fearing."

"As long as you find a good person to be with, honey." Martha placed a hand on the small of Eve's back.

Cedric didn't bother commenting on seeing Eve from the corner of his eye, too busy letting James explore his mouth.

James broke the kiss slowly with a soft sigh, enjoying the flushed look on Cedric's face, his lips even redder than before. "That's a good look on you," he teased softly.

Cedric just nodded, and laid his head on James's shoulder. "All debauched?"

"Glowing," James smiled, a hand on Cedric's shoulder. "Adds more to your beauty." 

"I'm sure I am," Cedric gave him an embarrassed chuckle. "You've got me all twisted up inside."

James chuckled. "Glad that I've still got enough in me to charm you then."

"Charm me?" Cedric chuckled. "More like slay me."

He grinned, gazing at Cedric in a rather fond way. "So you like sweets, then?"

"Sweets? More like I like your mouth on me," Cedric blushed as Eve came out the door with platters of food food for dinner.

She smiled mischievously and winked. "Come over, you two. Dinner is ready."

Cedric stood, reluctant to let go of James and the shelter of his arms. 

James pulled him closer though, walking over proudly with a hand settled on Cedric's back, their hips brushing slightly. Cedric melted back against his hand, proud to stand beside him as James kept him close.

It was a relief knowing that Eve and Martha were not ones to hold any prejudice against them, and James let Cedric sit down before he helped setting out the plates and utensils. 

"Thank you, Eve. Thank you, Martha."

"Yes, thank you," Cedric nodded. "Your food is always amazing," he gave Martha a shy smile. 

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Cedric," Eve squeezed his hand. "You're a good addition to the family."

"Yes. I'm glad that you're staying with us." Martha smiled. "Now, let's start dinner before it gets cold." 

Cedric couldn't help but enjoy the company of these people, as genuine as any he'd ever met. There were no assumptions that he was bad because he was attracted to James. Rather, because of it, these women welcomed him to their lives.

The atmosphere was relaxing, as it had always been with Martha and Eve once they had gotten familiar with someone they found nice. 

"Martha, I have just learnt that Cedric here has a sweet tooth," James told the woman.

"How do you feel about pecan pie?" Martha gave Cedric an excited smile. "It's far too sweet for James, but it might be just the thing for you."

James made a face, and Eve laughed. "I don't mean to make it seems like it would be awful. It's very good, the pie, but I just can't handle the sweetness of it," he said.

"I've never had it," Cedric admitted. "Everything you cook is wonderful though, and I've never met a dish too sweet for me before. I'd love to try it if you're game."

Eve laughed at the pained expression on James's face, even as he smiled. 

"Oh that'd be lovely, Cedric. Finally, someone who knows how to enjoy the good things," Martha teased, and James admitted defeat.  
Cedric dug into his plate and enjoyed the banter.

"You'll have to show Cedric how we pick pecans," Eve offered. "It will be a nice way to spend an afternoon."

James hummed. "Shall have to wait until September. And we'll have to be quick on our feet, too, lest the squirrels take all the good ones away." He chuckled.

"But... that's a couple of months away..." Cedric pouted. "You'll have to teach me some other cooking tricks before then."

"How about blueberries cobbler?" James offered. "I think we manage that, right?" he turned to Martha for this.

"Blueberry, blackberry..." Martha nodded. "And we need to start drying peaches for winter too, so we can have pie all winter long."

Eve was very gleeful about this, and somehow, it made James feel like part of it came from the fact that he didn't quite enjoy those pies as they all did—even though, technically, those pies were good. 

But he chuckled anyway. "Of course." 

"Anyway..." Cedric turned to Martha. "Your pie crust. I never had anything like it back in London. you'll have to show me how you do it. Not that I'd know the difference, I've never made my own..."

"Oh, I make the butter myself..." Martha smiled. "And the peaches are grown here. I think its that we really are so close to the land, so close to where these thigns come from. We grow them with our own hands. What could taste better than that?"

"Well, true," James conceded. "But I honestly think you'll need to look at her when she's cooking as well to learn the little tricks. Sometimes she doesn't even know that she's doing it." 

"Like brushing the cinnamon and flour off her hand onto the pie crust," Eve nodded. "She's done it so long, she might not even notice."

"You two are out to tease me today," Martha laughed. 

James shrugged. "Well, it is true."

"And you make the most legendary pies in Miredale," Eve smiled. 

"Yes," James agreed. "Everyone just hates me more because I stole the best baker away. Too bad, isn't it? I'm hogging all the good food for myself as long as none of those bastards are going near you all again."

"We like that idea," Sam said darly. "We still have scars from them owning us. We're not likely to leave you willingly."

The days of them being whipped and abused were still too close to memory than James would have liked, but at least he knew all of them were loyal to him—something that he appreciated a lot. Trust and loyalty were the luxuries that one could hardly find, and while he hadn't bought all of them and gave them back their rightful lives for those things, it was nice to know that there were people who got his back and wouldn't sell him out. 

He smiled. "I'm glad. I'll make sure we make it through these times the best that we can, everyone."

"Its a good place to be," Sam nodded. "We're glad you're happy."

"Thank you," Cedric said softly. "Its really nice to belong somewhere. I never have before."

"Its a whole different thing belonging in a place than belonging to someone," Sam said. "But i get what you meant."

James was quiet for a bit before he said, "You all know of the war that's happening." He wondered if his worries were a bit too much, but really, one could never be too careful. "I don't doubt it will spread, but the moment it starts heading this way, we're leaving here. It won't be easy, and we may lose everything, but I'm not about to let all of you get caught in the middle of it."

"No, we understand," Martha nodded. "We've already lost everything but each other. We can always start over."

"I'll take all of you to the North. You all will have a better chance there." James sighed. 

"How hard is it to get there?" Cedric asked carefully. 

"Well, you can take a train," Martha said. "Or you could before the war. Now everything is in such chaos... I'm not really sure."

"There are blockages coming up now. We're not sure yet if we have to go, but the problem is that if we go now, we may lose everything even though the war doesn't spread here, but if we don't leave, I don't think the railroads and ports will still be available by the time we leave." 

"As long as everyone gets out alive, we're fine," Eve said. "There's nothing material we need to bring with us."

"Then should we leave now?" James looked around. "I don't want to decide on this by myself." 

"We can wait..." Martha said. "I don't think it will be too hard to leave later on. Just everyone, keep your papers handy."

Everyone seemed to agree with this, and James nodded. "Good. That settles it then. But do be careful, everyone. Those townsfolk are growing increasingly agitated." 

"You be careful too, you and Cedric," Martha said softly. "They won't be any kinder to you two."

"We will." James smiled. "Thank you. It's good to see some people so accepting of us."

"You've been good to us," Sam said. "Who are we to be judgemental? They've used their god to justify everything from beating us to selling our children. There's nothing to be gained by believing what they do."

"Yes. What they try to preach it not, in my belief, what the God they so worship agrees to." James nodded. "All right. Let's clean up and we can rest for the day, everyone. You've all worked hard."

"You two go relax," Eve gave James a smirk and a wink, as she started clearing the table. "We have this."

"Are you sure?" James raised an eyebrow. "We've been relaxing all day."

"Go," Martha laughed. "We won't unglue you two from each other long enough to be useful anyway."

James pretended to look hurt. "Oh Martha," he sighed wistfully, pulling Cedric closer. "We shall make ourselves scarce then. Let's go, Cedric, they do not require our services."

Cedric blushed but nodded, curling close into James's side. He brought along the pitcher of iced tea and their glasses, and headed up to the bedroom with James in tow.

James led Cedric into the room, closed the door, took the pitcher and glasses from his hands and set them all on the bedside table, before pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

"Mmm... this is good," Cedric went pliant against him, letting James explore him. He let James walk him backwards until his knees hit the bed, before lying down and tugging James over him.

They tumbled in the soft bed, and James chuckled as he laced one of their hands together, letting the other free one freely roam around until it slipped up under Cedric's shirt.

"James," Cedric chased his mouth, hips searching for purchase against him in the soft bed.

Their bodies ground against one another in sweet friction, and James nipped gently at Cedric's throat, mouthing long the racing pulse point. "I have you," he whispered. 

"Please..." Cedric begged softly. "I want you to have me."

"Yes. But I don't want to hurt you, so we'll have to take this slowly, yes?" he kissed those red, moist lips.

"You aren't hurting me," Cedric whispered. "Just don't stop touching me."

"I won't." James nuzzled along the smooth, fair skin, nipping to Cedric's clavicles while he undid the buttons on his shirt quickly. 

A moan escaped Cedric's mouth, and he dug his fingers into James's shoulders.

James dipped low enough to capture a nipple into his mouth, sucking it between his lips, massaging the nub with the suction of his mouth. 

"Let me... let me touch you too?" Cedric fumbled with the buttons on James's shirt, trying to reach skin. "Oh my gods... James..."

James growled, bringing his body down so they were touching, close and intimate, and the pressure was just right. He kissed his way down to Cedric's abdomen, smiling at firm muscles, despite the overall thin form the younger man had, his tongue teasing at the dark dusting of that treasure trail. 

Cedric shivered at the growl, his skin prickling under the attention. He tangled his fingers in James's hair as James worked his way down Cedric's belly with warm lips.

The scent of Cedric's musk and arousal made him lick his lips as he nosed at Cedric's navel before undoing the button on his trousers, hand slipping down to cradle that hard cock into his palm, already leaking with pre-cum as it was. 

"You'll... I'll..." Cedric found himself unable to finish a thought as the calloused fingers took him in hand.

"It's okay," James whispered, sucking red marks into the sensitive flesh of Cedric's hips. "Focus on your pleasure... Is this okay?" he asked as his hand stroked up along the hard shaft. 

"Yes. It's... Wonderful," Cedric managed, burying his face in the crook of his arm to hide his blush. "I just don't want it to be over so soon."

James slipped back up along Cedric's body again, claiming his lips with gentle kisses, the soft, cool breezes from outside fluttering through the window's curtains. "Hey, look at me," he murmured in a quiet tone, hand caressing along the younger man's sharp jaw. "All right?"

"Yes..." Cedric let out a shaky breath. "But I want to come with you inside me."

"Are you sure?" James asked softly. "I am not questioning your decision, of course, but it's fine not to have intercourse your first time as well."

"Will it hurt?" Cedric asked softly. "I really do want to."

"It will at first," James replied honestly. "But with the right preparation, the pain won't be keen. And I will go slowly as well."

"Can we try?" Cedric searched his face.

"Of course." He pressed a few more kisses to Cedric's lips before reluctantly removing himself. "I'll be right back."

"Alright?" Cedric leaned back on his elbows and stared at James, watching the lines of his muscles in the candlelight. 

James opened the first drawer of the bedside table and reached in, probing for the jaw he knew to be in there and quickly retrieve it. "Balm," he informed Cedric before settling between his spread knees, nosing at the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs.

Cedric let out a breath and went lax in James's hands, his thighs wrapped around James's head. He reached down and ran his fingers through the short hair, enjoying James's hungry eyes on him.

He watched the reaction, drinking it in. "What did you expect me to do?" he asked in a light, casual tone as he bit gently into the soft flesh.

"I wasn't sure?" Cedric admitted, legs shaky. "I was hoping you didn't have to leave to get something."

"When there is this beautiful, delectable young man waiting for me?" James smiled, opening the jar and rubbed the balm between his fingers. "Never."

Cedric squirmed under him and sighed, chasing James's mouth for another kiss.

James deepened the kiss, allowing it to distract Cedric as he press a finger at the younger man's entrance, circling and rubbing at it gently before pushing a digit it, keeping in there in place. "Okay?" he breathed once they broke apart.

"Yes..." Cedric nodded, eyes wide. "It feels different... good, I think."

"Good," James smiled, pushing his finger in farther. "It it starts to hurt in any way, tell me," he murmured softly, nuzzling Cedric's neck.

"Its alright... just... don't stop?" Cedric begged, his arms around James's neck pulling him closer.

"I won't," James promised, kissing him again, moving his finger slowly in and out, seeking, crooking it gently.

"It's wonderful," Cedric sighed, arching against him, a leg wrapped around James.

James sucked bruises into Cedric's neck, low enough that collars would conceal them, and searched for that sweet nub inside of the younger man.

"James?" Cedric's eyes searched his. "Oh gods..." He shivered and clenched around him.

"I've got you," James kissed the shell of his ear, soft and tender, breathing a little ragged himself. "Ready for another finger?" 

"Yes," Cedric nodded, reaching down for James's cock. "Please... Can I touch you?"

James groaned, arching into Cedric's touch. "Of course." He slipped the first digit of the second finger in as smoothly as he could with the use of a bit more lubricant, rocking gently into Cedric now. 

Cedric begged, teeth on James's shoulder. "That's incredible..."

The air escaped James's nostrils in a whoosh as his fingers slipped in and out of Cedric now, the tightness of him making the blood in his veins race, heart pounding. He crooked his fingers, scissoring and aiming for Cedric's prostate again, feeling keenly the jolts of his pleasures. 

"Really, that's more than enough..." Cedric dug his fingers into James's shoulder. "Just... Take me already."

James's chuckle was low, the timbre vibrating in the cavity of his chest. "So impatient." He chased those lips once more, shifting to a more opportune position. "Well, it will feel better if you're on your hands and knees, but this way, we can see each other." He kissed Cedric's knee. "Which do you prefer?"

"Like this, at least tonight?" Cedric whispered, licking his lips.

James wondered if Cedric knew how erotic he made that simple gesture of lip-wetting seem, and nodded. "Understood." He smiled, lubricating himself well and lined up with Cedric's entrance, teasing the ring of muscles with the head of his cock, but was entirely serious when he said, "Tell me if it hurts," and nudged in gently, Cedric's tightness pulling a grunt from his throat.

"No, no," Cedric shook his head. "It's... Good," he panted. "So much."

James gasped, arching and trying not to go to fast as he inched in more and more, pausing regularly in betwen and never stopping until he was fully sheathed inside Cedric.

"Is it... Is it always like this?" Cedric asked.

James breathed in deeply to steady himself and shook his head. "No," he reached to brush a lock of hair away from Cedric's eyes. "It isn't."

Cedric held onto him, lips pressed against James's pulse in his neck. "Move a little?"

Given the cue, James nodded and started rolling his hips, reaching for a pillow and sliding it down under Cedric's lower back. "Good?" he kissed him gently. 

"Very good," Cedric took a breath to relax and started rocking his hips to meet James.

It started as gentle rocking and built up from there, a motion of push and pull, and James was kissing Cedric anywhere he could reach. "You look breathtaking," he whispered into his ear, lips pressed against the shell of Cedric's ear, using the sensitivity there to his advantage. He was mapping out and archiving every bit of response he was getting. 

"You've stolen all my breath," Cedric laughed, curling against James. "I'm so close..."

"Me, too," James nuzzled him, aiming specifically for Cedric's prostate now and moving one hand down to stroke along the younger man's leaking cock, smearing pre-cum all over. 

"Just... Go ahead," Cedric managed, letting out a few deep breaths before the orgasm hit him.

Cedric's hot come and the sweet contraction of his channel pulled a strangled grunt from deep in James's chest as he nudged forward, faster now, riding Cedric's climax out with him. "Want me to take it out?" he asked, urgent. 

"No? Why would you?" Cedric traced his fingers down James's chest, across a pebbled nipple. He squeezed around James and kissed him.

James hissed into the kiss and arched, this having been a while since he had last experience intercourse in a while, and spilled himself into Cedric with a small, sharp sigh, gooseflesh travelling in waves down along the curve of his spine. 

Cedric ran his hands over James's shoulders and back, relaxing under him and letting him pull out slowly.

James kissed him gently, cheeks, forehead, and lips. "You're so beautiful," he said with a smile, reluctant to let go but he had to. "Give me a second, and I'll clean us up, yes?" 

"Just... Wait for a minute? This feels good," Cedric whispered, nuzzling back against the scruff.

James chuckled and lay back down onto the bed, pulling Cedric close him him, hands cradling protectively around the younger man. He had never had many chances to just indulge in simple cuddling like this before, and he admitted, it did feel good. 

"Thank you," Cedric whispered. "Today was wonderful." 

"Thank you, too." He leant their foreheads against one another. "For sharing this experience with me." 

Cedric nodded and yawned. 

"Fields tomorrow?" He asked sleepily. 

James hummed. "Fields." He kissed Cedric's forehead. "I need to fetch us a flannel, unless you fancy waking up sticky," he said softly.

"No, not particularly," Cedric smiled. "Haven't done that since I was a teenager."

James hummed and got up with reluctance. "I will be right back." And quickly, he fetched a flannel from the adjacent bathroom and dipped it into the pitcher, the weather just cooling down with the deepening night, keeping the water at the nice, cooling temperature.

He was back by Cedric's side in no time, wiping the cooling come off the younger's man slightly concave stomach before doing a haphazard job with himself, tossing the soiled cloth away with a flick of his wrist and settling down once more.

Cedric pulled him back into his arms and sighed happily. "Don't ever wake me up, if this is a dream."

"I wouldn't want to wake up myself, you need not worry there." James smiled. "Sleep."

In reality, it was far past dawn when the two woke up, to Eve knocking on the door with a breakfast tray.

"Sam and the others are out watering, we thought you might need some sleep," she winked as James tucked the blankets around them.

James rubbed at his face. "Thank you, Eve. But really, you don't have to bring us breakfast in bed like this." He chuckled at her.

"Hush, let me spoil you and be jealous its not my turn yet," Eve scolded. "Besides... who wants to get out of bed and farm this early?"

James watched her. He knew Eve had never been the countryside type of girls, knew that she would thrive better in an environment that would nurture her intelligence with healthy competition and utilize her sharp wits for good things. 

He reached for her hand once she had set the tray down and kissed the back of it. "Quite a pleasure to have you spoiling me and Cedric." He smiled. 

"Find a long lost brother for me, won't you?" She teased. "I want a lazy morning lie in with a gorgeous man too."

James paused briefly before chuckling. "My deepest apologies, but I am one of a kind." He grinned. "Thank you again."

"I'm sure there's a good man out there for you too, Eve," Cedric smiled. "Especially with the way you cook."

Eve chuckled. "Yes, I hope so, too. All right, I'll leave you two to it." And with that, she left.  
Cedric pulled James back against him and stole a kiss. "Good morning, lover," he said softly, tracing James's forehead with a finger.

"Good morning to you, too, beautiful." James's hand settled on Cedric's hip, thumb circling the bone there gently also.

Cedric smiled, eyes full of wonder. "Last night was so good. I like sleeping with you, after..."

"I can tell when you wrapped around me like a limpet," James teased gently. "A gorgeous limpet." He kissed him on the forehead. "I hope you are not too sore?"

"No, only the good kind of sore," Cedric stretched against him. He pressed a kiss to the underside of James's jaw.

"Good." James allowed a warm hand to splay on the small of Cedric's back. "I'm glad that I made your first time worthwhile."

"Since I already ruined my chances of making a good impression in the field, do I get a repeat?" Cedric gave him his most winsome smile.

James laughed. "If you're not too sore. But even then, I can still give you pleasures in... other ways." His voice was shamelessly suggestive.

"Like?" Cedric was hypnotized by the slow drag of his accent. "What else can we do?"

James hummed, his hand now brushing across Cedric's skin as it made its way back to the front, inching closer to the younger man's treasure trail, lowering to his crotch. "I can take you into my mouth."

"But... You'd want to?" Cedric swallowed, eyes wide. "Is that... Good for you?"

"Of course I want to." James sat up with a reassuring smile. "And yes, I'll be just fine." He tapped on Cedric's hips. "Leaned against the headboard for me, and I shall show you."

Cedric nodded and scooted back, pushing aside the blankets. There was a bruise on his shoulder, where James had sunk his teeth into the pale skin. 

He had gotten more rough than he would have liked, and James traced along the pale purple outline that bled back into smooth skin at the edges. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly. 

"I like how it aches when I touch it," Cedric said quietly. "It feels like your mouth is still there."

Somehow, that brought a smile to James's lips. "That's good then." He murmured, claiming those red, inciting lips for another kiss, before he started trailing down along Cedric's body. 

"You'll have me any way you can," Cedric marveled, running his hands through the blond hair. "Can I try it later?"  
"If you want." James smiled, settling between Cedric's legs, prying them apart to lick up his inner thighs.

"Oh gods..." Cedric's mouth dropped open. "That's..." James leant closer and nuzzled at Cedric's hardening cock, breathing in a lungful of musky scent. Cedric made a breathy noise and tried to stay still, but his skin was getting goosebumps from James's unshaven cheeks. James smiled at the reaction, taking the time to look at Cedric just as he sucked the tip of Cedric's cock into his mouth.

"Oh shit," Cedric griped the sheets in his hands, not wanting to choke James. His eyes were wide, lashes dark against pink cheeks.

"No need to be too restrained with yourself," James said as he let go momentarily. "I will be fine," he reassured before continuing on his quest of giving Cedric a blowjob, one hand wrapped around the length, the other reaching down to tease his balls while his mouth carried on licking and sucking.

"I'm glad we aren't in the city," Cedric managed, before his voice dissolved into a moan. "They'd hear me across the way."

James chuckled, mouth still around Cedric's arousal, the vibration surrounding and caving in all around. "Even if we were, in a city, I mean, I'll make sure people keep minding their own business before trying to mess with us." He smiled, licking a stripe up across the slit with the flat of his tongue.

"So much better than my hand," Cedric murmured, wide eyed, a sigh escaping him with James's tongue teasing him. 

"Always feels different when someone else is doing it," James agreed, letting Cedric's cock slide into his mouth now while hollowing his cheek.

"You're going to make me come," Cedric groaned. "Way too fast."

James let him go with a lewd pop. "Doesn't matter. As long as you enjoy yourself."

Cedric bent down to steal a kiss before leaning back against the pillows. "You realize you've ruined me for another man?"

James's smile was hardly repentant, if at all. "I've just taken the bar up pretty high, I suppose," he murmured. He wondered if Cedric had heard about it, too, about how relationships between men like them didn't last.

"Will we... last?" Cedric asked softly. "Or will you get tired of sneaking around and hiding me?"

"I shouldn't even be sneaking around and hiding you at all, Cedric," James sighed, leaning up to kiss him again, slow and oddly tender this time. "But we have to keep it a secret if we don't want to end up dead... The question is whether we can stand by each other's side or not, I think. I've heard I can be quite tenacious." He smiled.

"I'm quite sure I'm not worth death threats," Cedric sighed. "I don't want you hurt because of me."

"I reckon I'll be fine, Cedric." He pressed their foreheads together. "You have to know how to handle bastards when you're, or were, in the HMS. I just don't want any of them to even think they can lay a hand on you." And he meant that in all seriousness.

"I wasn't a big fan of the hazing when I got the job," Cedric frowned. "Can you teach me to fight?"  
"I can teach you how to defend yourself even going up against someone bigger than you," James nodded. "But that's for later, I think. We have a much more pressing matter here." He smiled.

"Oh, yes," Cedric let out a giggle. "You were going to make me lose my mind."

"Only in a temporary manner." James chuckled as he reached to stroke Cedric's cock again, slow and with his wrist turning experimentally—much like most things he had done, since he wanted to know whether the younger man enjoyed something or not.

Cedric made a soft noise and nodded at James. "Your hands feel good."

"So you have told me." He winked, letting Cedric's cock slide sensually into his mouth again, sucking and coaxing him to relax at the same time.

Cedric shivered, body responding to James's mouth. He was hot, he was cold, then he was coming with a shot, fingers pulling at James's hair and ears. James swallowed the spurts of seed with ease, tongue and mouth massaging Cedric through his orgasm, licking him clean with a sigh and smile of satisfaction. 

"Wow... Come here?" Cedric asked, tugging James up so he could lie against his chest.

James rolled them over so they would be lying on their sides, knowing that his weight would be a little too much for Cedric to handle without making it hard for him to breathe properly. "You like it?" He kissed him deeply.

"Yes... even if I was embarrassingly quick," Cedric smiled, tasting himself on James's lips. "Can I try?"

"Nothing so embarrassing at all to be honest." James sighed against his lips. "If you want to?"

"Just let me catch my breath," Cedric murmured against his lips. They stayed there between the sheets, kissing slowly and just tasting one another.

Cedric finally traced his lips down James's body, stopping to mouth at the wiry hairs on his belly. 

James licked his lips, eyes pursuing Cedric's movements hotly. His hand reached to cradle the younger man's cheek, thumb brushing over the rise of his bone before swiping over the corner of his mouth. Cedric sighed as he took James in his mouth, sliding his hips against the coolness of the sheets. His fingers clenched at James's thighs, kneading at the warm muscles.

James let out a soft grunt, his fingers slipping into those curls and massaging at the scalp. "Go as slowly as you like," he mumbled. "You don't have to rush it."

Cedric nodded and sucked gently, licking at the salty flavour of James's cock as he got harder.

"You learn fast," James let out a slightly breathless laugh, toes curling gently at Cedric's ministrations. 

"I hope that's alright?" Cedric gazed at him through long lashes. "I like when you did this, it felt amazing."

"It's more than alright." James raised an eyebrow, smiling a little. "It's a compliment, actually, despite the context." 

Cedric smiled around him and tried to swallow, before ending up coughing. 

"That trick, you'll have to show me," he wheezed as James grinned at him.  
"Can't. It just takes a lot of practice and eating shit foods that you can't do anything other than swallowing it down," he teased. "But really, take it slow. It's about relaxing the muscles in your throat as well, but it'll be really uncomfortable at first."

Cedric chuckled and added in his hand like he'd seen James do, focusing his mouth on the head of his cock and enjoying the sensations of tasting his lover for the first time.

James groaned, rather amazed at how quick Cedric was picking up all of these small details, the whole while trying his best to calm himself so as to not get too eager and thrust into the wet, hot cavern of the younger man's mouth. "That feels good," he murmured, a form of encouragement and praising at the same time, letting Cedric know exactly the effects of what he was doing. 

Cedric nodded and kept teasing at him, sucking him, nipping at his thighs while he twisted his fingers over James's cock. 

It drew another groan from James's lips, deeper and throatier, his muscles straining from trying not to buck up into that velvety heat, precum gathering at the tip of his cock.

Cedric looked halfway between awe and very pleased with himself, enjoying the show of James's pleasure. He sucked off the precum with a swipe of his tongue and tried swallowing around James, a little more successful this time.

James moaned, unable to help himself, his hand tugging somewhat at Cedric's hair. "You have a sinful mouth," he said around a breathless chuckle.

Cedric ducked his face, shy at the complement. He let James slide out of his mouth just so he could nuzzled at his thighs, explore, tracing his tongue down the crease of James's thigh.

"Minx," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss Cedric now, tasting the bitter and musky taste of both themselves on each other's tongue, hand smoothing up from the small of his back.

Cedric shivered at the kiss, slotting his leg between James's, rocking against the hand at his back. "So good..." He murmured, tugging at the hairs of the back of James's head, pulling him back to explore his throat.

And he did, his other hand cupping the nape of Cedric's neck now, warm and secure, as he rocked their bodies together, close proximity urging more skin contact. Cedric's knee rubbing at the base of his erection sweetly, and James groaned into the other man's mouth.

"I like this a lot," Cedric murmured against his skin. "Almost as much as you inside me," he was already growing hard again, a pleasant ache to complement James's scruff.

James smiled. "That's good then." He pressed their bodies together, arching into Cedric.

"James..." Cedric murmured his name, pulling him as close as their skin allowed.

"Yes, sweet," he hummed, Cedric's rather cool skin had him yearning for more as James slipped to trail a finger down along Cedric's cleft, stopping to massage at his pucker.

"You'll have me addicted to you touching me," Cedric slid back against his finger, thrusting his hips forward against James.  
"Is that a bad thing?" James asked, a little teasing, canting his hips forward to meet with Cedric, too, his finger keeping at its pace. 

"Not at all, as long as we never have to get out of bed," Cedric's smile shone.

"The others will make sure to rescue you from me if they don't see you emerge from the room," he chuckled, enjoying the brightness of Cedric's smile, so carefree, and nibbled on those lips, sucking the soft flesh gently. 

"That's all I need is Eve rescuing me," Cedric laughed, running his hands over James's tanned arms, tracing the muscles.

"She will kick down the door with a riding crop in one hand, and possibly a pan in the other, telling me to release you from my clutches." He grinned, thumb slipping to roll Cedric's nipple under the roughened pad.

"I don't know if I want to run away screaming, or see that," Cedric laughed. "But I don't want to see a woman while you're giving me pleasure, thanks."

"Of course," he chuckled, pulling Cedric close and flipping them over to start peppering kisses all along his body. 

"I'll... I was trying to enjoy you," Cedric pouted at him with a grin. "But that's too good to make you stop."

James winked. "Consider myself too impatient not to have another taste at you." He trailed kisses and open-mouthed suckles down the slender body on the bed, just a hint of teeth to keep things on a sensual edge, a hand firm on the rise of Cedric's hip. "You can finish the both of us in your hands afterward?" he offered.

"That sounds good," Cedric nodded, shifting under him. "Your hands on me are perfect."

James hummed, rolling his hips to give them both the needed friction. "My thought exactly." He smiled, nuzzling into the crook of Cedric's neck.

"I'm glad we agree," Cedric's laugh was infectious as he shifted under James, giving him access to his skin.

"You're beautiful," James murmured as he watched Cedric, the sun kissing over patches of his skin where the light, filtered through the opened windows, managed to dust over. He allowed his hand to roam Cedric's body gently, exploring and mapping out the planes.

"I'm perfectly ordinary," Cedric blushed, moving under his hands. "You just seem to think that I'm something special."

James shook his head. "I'd rather think you're the one who seems to believe that his beauty is only ordinary, when it clearly isn't." He smiled, chasing Cedric's red, red lips once more.

Cedric's protest got lost amidst the kiss, chasing James's mouth. "I'm hardly the sculpted statue you are."

"I'm just the muscles," James murmured, bringing their bodies together. "You're just blinded by the muscles." He grinned. 

"And the eyes," Cedric smiled, touching the golden skin. "Maybe I just spent too much time underground."

James smiled. "You're out of there and in the sun now." He pressed the tips of their noses together. "And you're here with me." 

"I'm not sure I'll ever be the golden color you are," Cedric slipped his had between them to take both their cocks in hand. "What do you propose I do about this... hmmm? Maybe outside sex."

James chuckled. "Some lubricant would be good," he murmured, tone low and husky, suggestive smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, where did that damn stuff go?" Cedric fumbled one hand across the nightstand, several objects falling to the floor with a crash.

James winced but laughed and reached for the jar and deposited it cleanly into Cedric's palm. "There you go." 

Cedric swiped his fingers through the jar and quickly returned his hand to their cocks. "Oh my gods... too good," he sighed.

James groaned, their cocks pressed together felt heavenly, but the sight of Cedric's palm grasping at them really made his impatient cock jump. He reached down and start gently fondling Cedric's ball, rubbing at that sensitive part of the flesh just between his testicles and entrance.

"Dammit..." Cedric breathed. "I want to feel you come."

"You will," James murmured, arching. "We'll come together." He sucked a bruise into Cedric's clavicle.

Cedric was helpless to argue, James's mouth devouring him. He was soon coming with a cry, his hand slick, wrapped around both their cocks.

Urged on by the flex of Cedric's hand and the sensation of him pulsing, James climaxed as well, pulling them close so they could both tumble back into bed together, breathless.

"Never going to be satisfied with someone else," Cedric murmured, wiping off his hand on the towel James handed him. He curled up on James's shoulder to catch his breath.

James hummed. "I'm glad you are so impressed." He smiled, pressing a kiss to Cedric's hair. 

"Well, I have nothing to compare you to," Cedric smiled. "But I'm quite pleased. No need to settle for less."

"You sell yourself short, Cedric." His fingers played with the dark, luscious locks. "But yes, neither of us should not settle for anything less." He smiled.

"I'm not sure what credit I should take, I only enjoyed repeating what you did to me," Cedric smiled, arching his neck as James played with his hair. "Gods that feels good."

"You hair feels great," James said, looking at Cedric arching like a great big feline with an amused smile. "But at any rate, you should appreciate your looks, too. You are beautiful. I mean every word."

"Thank you. I'm more used to being made fun of for my looks," Cedric said softly. "Too girly, not masculine enough."

"Anyone who did that was rather envious of your looks, I'd reckon," James replied honestly. "I don't see anything wrong with how you look."

"I suppose that's all that matters," Cedric said, leaning in to kiss James's lips. "Let me feed you breakfast, now that we've let it get cold."  
James hummed. "Sounds good." He looped a hand around Cedric's waist to pull him closer once he had settled back down with the tray of food. "Martha would've had our heads if she found out we let the food go cold." He chuckled.

"I won't tell if you won't," Cedric chuckled as he and James dug into breakfast.

"It'll be our little secret then." He grinned, feeding Cedric a bit of smoked bacon. 

"Deal," Cedric nipped at his fingers. "So, are we going to attempt to be useful for the rest of the day, or just give it up and wait until tomorrow?"

James laughed. "Let's pretend that everything is normal and we'll try to be useful."

"With Eve smirking at us? Excellent," Cedric laughed as he climbed out of bed.

"Okay?" James stood too, a hand on the small of Cedric's back. Cedric nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek, happy for the contact. 

"Let me fetch us a clean cloth to wipe down again," James said, brushing over the water they had in a basin, and hummed when he found it still cool enough.

"Alright," Cedric stretched in the sunlight against the soft sheets. "So, what crop field are we working in today?"

"Just the cotton, I think. Watering and making sure there are no parasites that would kill the crop," James smiled. "You really are like a great big cat." 

"So you seem to think," Cedric darted out his tongue to lap at James's fingers.

James arched an eyebrow. "I have empirical evidences, Cedric. You have to believe me on this." 

"Oh, so now you're a man of science... Are you going to conduct research on how I learn to suck cock?"

James hummed, feigning thoughtfulness. "Decidedly no, since I won't make a good man of science if I keep forgetting to note anything down in favor for more of your mouth."

"You're awful," Cedric burst into laughter and swatted James with a pillow. "You won't hear me complain, either way."

"I have never claimed to be anything less." James grinned, kissing him soundly.

"Scoundrel..." Cedric laughed. "You're awful. Come on, let's go weed the cotton."

"Oh I know you like me this awful just fine." He chuckled, basking in the delighted rings of Cedric's laughter. "Let's then."

"Just like this," Cedric agreed, putting on the straw hat James handed him. 

There was some good natured teasing from the workers, but each found a quiet moment to stop and tell Cedric how thrilled they were that James looked happy.  
"We've never seen him this happy before," Sam said as he looked through the crop. "When he just arrived, he mostly kept to himself. Took some time for him to open himself really to us."

"Thank you," Cedric swallowed back the lump in his throat. "It's an honor to work alongside you. I hope I can keep him this happy."

"Well, as long as you're happy too, yeah?" Sam looked at him, wiping a bit of sweat away. "That's what he kept telling us—James—to be happy."

"I am," Cedric admitted. "For maybe the first time in ever. I can see myself staying here."

Sam smiled, the lines in his face easing beautifully. "That's good then. That's very good, Mr Cedric."

"Is there... Anyone special in your life?" Cedric asked. "I gathered most families get separated around here."

That stopped Sam, and as he drew in a breath and let it slid out of his lungs in a hushed, heavy sigh, his eyes shot out into the vast distance before looking back at Cedric. "I used to be together with Harriet, but they sold her away, Mr Cedric." He shook his head. "I don't know where she is now."

"Is there... any sort of a paper trail, anything we can follow?" Cedric asked quietly. "I know they won't let James buy anyone else, but I'm a new face. Maybe I can."

Sam sighed again, shaking his head. "It was a long time ago already, before James was even here. They never told me what happened to her, just that some slave owner bought her for 9 dollars." He clenched his jaw.

"Nine... dollars?" Cedric clenched his jaw. "That's... less than a horse."

Sam let out a strangled, disdained noise. "Two of her fingers are a little crooked from when she was working on the farm. Must have been why." He shook his head. "But that's all we're worth to them, Mr Cedric, no matter the reason." 

"But in New Orleans... The slaves cost so much more, and they have rights," Cedric frowned. "Maybe it's the worthless people in this bloody town."

"What rights do you really have when you're a slave, Mr Cedric?" Sam watched him. "Costly slaves are useful ones, ones that fulfill their masters' needs finely, and ones that look beautiful. They pegged us as commodities for trading because we're black, and that's all there is to it." 

"That's... ugh," Cedric shook his head. "You're people, not ornaments."

"I appreciate that you and James understand that." He nodded with a grim smile. "I do." 

"I'll never understand this mentality, nor do I want to," Cedric shook his head. 

By the time lunchtime rolled around, they had gone through most of the field already, and Eve was urging them to get into the shade before they boiled themselves under the harsh sun. Not that anyone could help themselves anyway, the smell of Martha's food was already enticing enough. 

"I need you to show me how you do such amazing things with food," Cedric breathed in the smell. "All I can do is an over boiled curry."  
Martha laughed. "Dear boy, it just takes practice and heart. I'll show you if you're okay with the heat in the kitchen?"

"I might be more useful there than in the sun," Cedric admitted, taking off his straw hat that was dark with sweat.

"See, I told you not to push yourself too much," James said, handing over a cloth he had just soaked in cool water. "Do you feel lightheaded?" 

"No, just like my head is boiling," Cedric gave him a rueful smile. "And my face looks like a tomato."

"It does." James couldn't but chuckle a bit. "Come, we still have some of that aloe growing, right, Martha?"

"Yes, but take him to the swimming hole and cool him off first," Martha advised. "It won't do any good if he has heat stroke."

James nodded. "True." He took Cedric's hand. "Come. Let's do it before you get anything into your stomach." 

"You just want me naked," Cedric laughed, but followed willingly along with him. 

"Nonsense." James grinned. "I don't want you to have a tummy ache from swimming after eating, more like," he winked.

"Oh sure," Cedric laughed. He stripped off his shirt as they rounded the bend and dove into the water, James close behind him. "This feels marvelous," he sighed.

"Right?" James smiled, the water soothing the heat away. "As long as you don't get yourself a heat stroke." 

"I won't," Cedric swam over to a shady area and leaned his head back against the wet rocks. "This is how we should spend our days... and work at night. Actually... I have an idea."

James followed him, letting the water lazily guide him forward. "What idea? That we all be vampires?" he teased.

"No... shade," Cedric laughed. "We need a watering system that rolls. I think we can incorporate a shade system that rolls as well. It will mean that the workers coordinate and work closer together, but it would keep them out of the direct sunlight."

James leant up straighter against the boulder and blinked. "That's a brilliant idea. Would it take too much time to develop, though?"

"It should be much easier than the irrigation, actually," Cedric traced a design on the rock with his wet finger. "We just need wood, wagon wheels, and cloth. The piping for irrigation needs to be made."

James nodded, trying to imagine the contraption in his mind from the materials that Cedric had listed. "I can get those things for you. If we can stop everyone from being under the sun for too long, that would be a major blessing indeed." He smiled at the younger man.

"And I think we might need to rethink the work schedule, work more days, but less hours per day," Cedric said, staring at the sun. "What if we worked six or seven days a week, but stopped at lunch? Only during the heat of summer. I know it's not ideal, but I think it might be healthier. Give the workers the option."

James sighed and thought about it, too. "Let's give them the options as you say, see if they'd like that or not first. They'll decide for themselves, and we can work from there."

"Okay, sounds fair," Cedric slid back under the water and splashed James.

"Really." James laughed. "Don't think you can get away," he said and began splashing back. 

Cedric dove beneath the water to avoid the splashing, surfacing just behind James's back. Like a man diving down on his back, James allowed himself to fall down to the side, so as to not accidentally bump into Cedric, creating a big splash as he went before reaching out to loop an arm around the younger man's waist, dragging him down with him. 

Cedric thrashed in his grip and finally was able to surface. He ending up coughing water on James while giving a particularly savage poke to his ribs. James laughed and laughed until he snorted a bit of water and started coughing, too, in between the laughter. 

"Riddance," Cedric climbed out of the water and reached a hand for James.

James was half tempted to drag him back in the water, but didn't and instead held Cedric's hand to get out himself, a smile on his lips. "Thank you." He grinned.

"You look like a Greek god from Olympia," Cedric traced his fingers over the taut stomach muscles as James shivered.

"As long as it's just the looks," he teased softly, one hand reaching over to brush over Cedric's hipbone, settling just there, a soft, intimate touch. "And you look like an Adonis yourself, you do realize that?" Water was dripping from those rich, dark curls, falling onto the younger man's skin like glistening crystals reflecting the midday sunlight.

Cedric shook his head with a laugh, drops spraying James. "I'll be a tomato again in a bit, just wait."

"See if I'll let that happen," James grinned. "Martha knows how make good use of those aloe bushes growing in the back, let me tell you. It'll ease the sunburn in no time." 

"I'd just as soon not get one," Cedric grinned, sliding back into the water.

"Well, thank goodness there's trees hiding this spot away from others' views," James began, watching Cedric with mirth glinting in his eyes, the shades of blue rippling like the waves of that water. "I don't suppose I can stand having anyone else seeing you so delectable." 

"Hardly an issue, unless you include that Ann creature," Cedric smiled at him. "Come in and catch me if you can."

"Well, I can sort of sympathize on why she's so quick to adopt a liking with you," he smiled. "Just not the rest." He stepped into the cooling water again and with a gulp of air, submerged himself seamlessly under the surface, quickly chasing after Cedric, who was swimming away.

"Just don't let her catch me," Cedric teased. "I'll never forgive you," he let James pull him into his arms.

"As if I would ever allow that." He leant in and kissed Cedric deeply. Cedric let himself relax into the kiss, his arms tight around James's neck. The rest of the afternoon was spent like that, split between kisses stolen and swimming, until they headed back for supper.

"Smitten," Martha said as she looked at the two walking back to the house. She smiled.

Eve chuckled. "I'd bet." She took a sip of the moonshine that she had taken a bit to check on and hummed. "It's almost perfect. Just another day now."

"Is that...?" Sam raised his head from shelling the beans as a blond rider on a horse rode up. "Too many damn people showing up these days."

"I'm looking for Mister James Bond," the green eyed stranger said, English accent vivid. 

"What do you want, Alec?" Cedric bit out. "And what the fuck are you doing here?"

James stood staring at their newcomer, and honestly, he didn't know what it was that he had been expecting. But this was M, and she had always known where to prod at a wound just so the barely healed skin would burst open again. 

"What do you want?" he watched Alec, pulling Cedric back closer to him. Cedric's strong reactions puzzled him, but right then, he tucked the question in the back of his mind for later mulling. 

"That's hardly the personalized attention I prefer from you, Quartermaster," Alec purred.

"You know exactly how I feel about you speaking to me that way," Cedric bit out.

"Come now... you prefer men," Alec cajoled. "Who do you think told the powers that be about your predilection for poetry and hard bodies? I could make your problems go away just as easily."

"I have no intention of sleeping with you, as I made quite clear back in London," Cedric snarled. "I'm quite content here, and I don't need you barging in, muddying up the waters."

"Of course you enjoy it here. I'd figured that you would, given that James is here," Alec continued, motioning to get down from his horse.

"Don't even think about climbing down," James snapped. "You're not welcome here."

"Oh... but I've come to collect the Quartermaster and bring him back, orders straight from M," Alec winked at him. "I even booked us a cabin for two on the return voyage."

"Right," James snorted. "We both know that isn't the case. She sent him here with express order to bring back a message from me. And M has never been one to go back on her own orders."

"Whatever the case... he's quite easy to find, as were you, Bond," Alec shook his head. "But he's also the best Quartermaster SIS has had in decades, not afraid to embrace new technology. We need him back."

"You ostracized him, and now you need him back, " disdain rippled in his voice as he glared at Alec. "And no, Trevelyan, the only reason why you found this place at all was because M specifically narrowed the search down for you." He gritted his teeth. "Now leave. I mean it." 

"Not that simple, I'm afraid..." Alec shrugged. "The boat doesn't leave for another few days... and I certainly don't intend to spend money on lodging when you have a whole plantation where I can stay."

"You don't get to waltz in here and decide that it's yours for the taking," the screen door slammed behind Eve as she came out onto the porch a rolling pin in her hand. "This farm is a refuge for people who need to get away from the likes of you and your kind."

"Don't engage, Eve," James said, stepping closer to Alec now, staring straight at him. "You know full well I will personally manhandle you out of here if need be, and I will not be hesitant in doing so." He sneered. "Leave."

"But James... really? You were never so selfish," Alec winked. "We used to share... everything..."

Without preamble, James's fist collided against Alec's cheek with a crunch, and he was furious. "Fuck off," he bit out, rage clouding his eyes. Honestly, though? This was already him showing restraints. 

"He's gotten that far under your skin already? Interesting," Alec took a step back and laughed.

"Don't, James. He's doing it for attention," Cedric frowned.

"This is not about him," James hissed. "This is about you, and what you did to me. I've been cordial enough to entertain this conversation with you, but either you leave right now, or I will drag you out myself." 

"Don't worry about it, I can show myself out," Alec mounted the horse, slapping at a mosquito in the growing dusk. "But you won't get to keep your little pretend life here, James. There's a war going on."

"A war that I have no cause to fight for," he growled. "When they nearly court-martial me, it was already long over, and you know that." His fist flexed, nails digging into his palm. "You made sure that happen... There's no place left for you to intrude back into my life."

"I'm sure the person here would be quite interested to learn why you left England," Alec wheeled his horse around and left at a gallop.

James sucked in a deep breath and never took his eyes away until he was sure Alec was out of sight and out of his plantation—after which he turned sharply on his heel and went straight back into the house. "Eat dinner without me," he said over his shoulder. 

Cedric didn't say anything, just curled up on the swing, a pit of dread knotting his stomach.

"I've fucked up everything for you here," Cedric said softly as Eve came to sit beside him. "It's not just James to consider, you all need a safe place as well. I should go." 

"Oh no, Cedric," Eve sighed. "We all know for a fact that one day James's past would catch up to him. Your being here changes none of that. They were bound to find him one way or another. You already did before you even knew of this place, of James, yourself, yes? Otherwise, how they could've provided the location for you to find?" 

"But you have families, and your safety is important," Cedric shook his head. "I can't jeopardize that for a chance at love."

"Our safety is already jeopardised since the moment we were born, Cedric. Because we're Negroes." She sighed, looking at him for a long time. "Do you think that you... love James?" 

"I... I could?" Cedric blushed. "I think I do. But I'm afraid I'll jinx it if I say. I'm just... he's so careful with me, and I thought that being with a man meant he would take out all his aggression and self loathing on me. It's not what I expected, or saw, at university."

Eve nodded, seemingly thoughtful for a bit. "Maybe that's just the tall-tales they teach to scare people from having this sort of relationships?" she offered. 

"Maybe... I really don't know," Cedric admitted. "It was so secretive, you could only read between the lines, see what people inferred. But I don't know anyone older... who had a homosexual relationship. Perhaps there are tons of people, and I just don't know who they are."

"When people think something is forbidden, they're going to hide it away... but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist, I suppose." Eve placed a hand on his knee. "I think you are good for James, too, Cedric." 

"I hope so," Cedric whispered. "I want him to be happy with me. But it's hard. I understand that there's a war going on. I don't feel like I can place myself above the importance of a country."

"A country that manipulates and asks him to sacrifice himself just so they can gain some personal benefits for them," Eve pointed out softly. 

"But really... with James, if he can help to end slavery?" Cedric asked softly. "Wouldn't it be worth it? I can't put myself as a priority ahead of that."

"Oh Cedric... James is a kind man, he has done a lot to help us and anybody he can... but just himself alone can't end this. I really wish to believe that he can, but it won't be possible with just one or a few men willing to do it." She sighed, eyes in the distance. 

"Are there enough men?" Cedric asked. "Is this country really so wild that there aren't enough men who believe in freedom?"

"It's hard to believe in deserving freedom when you're being lynched for trying to go and see your family without the master's order..." She sighed. "I heard they even found some of us being left in machinery, wounded but starved to death before being eaten by the rats." Her lip curled. "Freedom will come, at a cost, but it will come."

"Gods..." Cedric swallowed. "You have any of that moonshine around? I think we're going to need it to figure this out."

"We always have moonshine, Cedric. James made that clear almost first and foremost before anything." She chuckled quietly, a sad tone in her voice as she stood. "I shall fetch you some?" 

"Please," Cedric stood with her. "Let me find my journal, we need a plan."

"You really are going to devise a plan for freedom?" she blinked at him, surprised by this determination.

"Well James isn't going to leave his workers and friends stranded," Cedric shrugged. "So we all have to get out together."

She paused then smiled, nodding before going to fetch the moonshine for them.

Cedric collected his journal from the bedroll beside the wash basin. He paused to check his reflection in the mirror, and sighed. He had a leaf stuck in his curls, and with a couple of days beard scruff barely looked old enough for uni.

"What are you doing?" came a low and quiet question just off to his left from the doorway. James was standing there, leaning against the frame with his shoulder, a tumbler of scotch in his hand. 

"We need an escape plan," Cedric flinched at the sight of James. "Alec is up to something, and I don't trust him. Let's have a plan just in case. Better we don't need it."

"He is up to something," James agreed. "And I'm trying to figure out if I should stop him first before he does it, or if that would be a waste of time."

"I have a bad feeling," Cedric admitted, flipping through the pages absently. "I asked Eve to bring me some moonshine. I'll sit on the porch, see if any great ideas come to me inebriated," he picked the leaf from his hair. "Sober, I'm only panicking. But if it comes to them or I, James, get the workers out? I'll find a way."

James frowned and set the glass down on top of a drawer and went closer to Cedric, hands on his shoulders. "If anything should happen, I won't be one to leave anyone behind, not the workers, not you." 

"They need you, people in this town respect you," Cedric swallowed. "I... I'm white, James. Let's face it, I can make it on my own."

James arched an eyebrow. "I'm white, too, Cedric. The point being that if they don't like you, they won't let you live." He squeezed Cedric's shoulders. "I refuse to let that happen." 

Cedric nodded and dropped his forehead against James's shoulder with a shudder. "Let's get everyone prepared then."

"Let's," James agreed, but didn't move as his hand settled on the nape of Cedric's neck, holding him there gently for a long second before really letting go.

"I really..." Cedric swallowed. "I want to be here with you, but I'm trying not to be selfish. I know a lot of people depend on you."

"And your staying away will help?" James asked, voice soft in the withering dusk. "In circumstances like these, we need all the hands we have, and Cedric... anyone could've been the messenger, but that doesn't mean that anyone else other than you would've actually tried to help."

"It's the decent thing to do... I'd like to believe someone would," Cedric sighed. "But why did Alec show up here... I'm worried about that."

"Frankly, I don't care anymore," James's expression was pinched. "He won't get to you, and I won't let him touch any other person." 

"It's a long voyage just to be an asshole..." Cedric shrugged. "There has to be an ulterior motive," he leaned close against James.

"That is true." James held him close. "But I don't think we should stick around to find out."

"No, I agree," Cedric shivered. "As a Quartermaster, I was trained to look for coincidences, because there's no such thing."

James's lips quirked up a little. "No coincidences?" 

"Well maybe meeting you," Cedric smiled. "But I'm taught to look for anomalies. And Alec... Ugh. He's been after me since he laid eyes on me."

"All the more reason why I should not leave you alone then," James said. "Staying together is one of the more preferred strategies anyway."

"I suppose you don't scare easily," Cedric admitted, somewhat relieved. "Let's gather everyone for dinner and speak to them then."

"I've seen too many things to be scared off that easily." He pressed a soft kiss to Cedric's lips before allowing his hand to slide down to the small of the younger man's back. "Let's go then." He sighed. 

"It's just a damn shame, you have such a good thing here," Cedric walked into the living room where Eve was carrying a tray with moonshine and glasses. "Eve, can you gather everyone, and get more glasses?"

James shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'll fetch everyone. You should start setting up dinner." That said, he turned to do just that, calling Sam and everybody else in.

"Did you work things out?" Eve asked as Cedric followed her to fetch more cups.

"Yes?" Cedric said. "But... Trevelyan showing up here isn't good."

"I figured," Eve murmured, setting the tray down as she went to get more glasses. "I heard James mentioned his name sometimes on the rare occasions that he actually did get drunk, so I can tell his turning up now won't be anything good."

"What did... Never mind," Cedric shook his head. "He'll tell me when or if he wants."

"I don't know the details either," Eve said softly. "Just that it must have been a betrayal of some sort... and quite a heavy blow, too." She sighed, shaking her head. 

Cedric winced and went to find James. The man was settled against the railing, staring off across the fields. He rubbed a hand down James's taut shoulder and leaned his head against him.

James turned to him, a small second before a smile unfurled on his lips. "I called the others. Dinner should start soon," he said, an indication that perhaps it would be better if Cedric were to join them.

Cedric nodded, searching his face for a moment before going back to his drink.

"What's the worst case scenario here?" He asked bluntly. "That's what we need to prepare for."

"The worst case scenario," James began with a bit of a frown, not planning on trying to hide anything either, "would be the war spreading closer here, which will fuel the increasing mass hysteria, which will mean more danger for us as people will become desperate for resources, and we're the only ranch that is actively not participating in either side of the war." 

"No, I meant with Trevelyan showing up here," Cedric shivered. "Although that sounds like a horrid way to die slowly.”

"It is. If pushed, they can and will try to gang up on us... No amount of guns I have will be able to withstand against them." He shook his head. "As for Trevelyan... I'm not sure what he expects himself to accomplish here because neither of us trust him."

"Shit... I suppose that's a probably reaction, him bringing the townspeople," Cedric frowned. "How soon can we be ready to go?"

"We actually only need a day at most to pack the essentials, but there is also the matter of Eve's father as well." He sighed. "We haven't been able to get him out." 

"Can I get him out if I go offer cash?" Cedric asked. "I'm new to the area, I need a guide and valet."

"You also went into town with me yesterday," James pointed out. "And since I'm the bad seed, I'm not sure what they'll have already made of you because anything associated with me is generally bad." 

"It's a shot, however small," Cedric sighed. "It's either that or a night raid, unless you can think of anything else."

"A night raid can ensure that they'll be a wanted list for all of us for stealing another man's property. I have heard of cases where people running were found and dragged back home even up in the North." He frowned. "We can try to buy and negotiate, I suppose, but you'll have to act like you hate me... I'll make sure Trevelyan won't interfere while that happens."

"Well... Let's try after dinner?" Cedric shivered. "I can't believe it's so barbaric here."

"Every society is awful in its own way." James sighed. "After dinner will be too dark already, and I don't think it's wise to ride into town around that time. Early tomorrow's morning perhaps?" 

"How much damage can Trevelyan do overnight with his big mouth is my worry," Cedric gritted his teeth.

James thought about it for a long second. "If we hurry then, and perhaps pretend as though you had a fight with me. As long as you put on clothes to make sure the insects won't get to you." He paused. "It won't be nice if they find out, so if there's any attitude at all, retreat. Don't push it with them." 

"Alright," Cedric nodded. "Tell Eve to explain to everyone at dinner. I'll change."

James nodded and did just that before heading out to prepare their rides, Cedric's horse having recovered enough from the long trip it had taken to get here. 

Cedric came down in his English clothes, already overheated, but the act was necessary. He looked worse for the wear, and it was a good cover for needing a valet.

"You look awful," James said with a grimly amused smile before handing over a small pouch of money. "Here. There's enough in there that will most likely cover all their demands. What's difficult about this, for you, will be the bargaining. You need to approach it like you're trying to obtain some sort of goods... It's horrible, but there's no way around it." 

"Ugh... At least I'll look the part. I'll find him in the saloon?"

James nodded. "If we hurry, we may be able to catch him just before he leaves for home."   
Cedric mounted with a terse nod, racing the sun towards the horizon as they headed into town.

Without the wagon trailing behind, it didn't take them too long to reach town, and just at the skirt of it, James slowed down. "Try to act naturally and not too interested," he said. "I'll go around to find Trevelyan."

Cedric nodded, already preoccupied with scanning the horizon. He headed for the saloon, music and laughter spilling out the swinging doors into the night.

There were women dancing for entertainment, and the men were downing the pints and shots of alcohol generously. A few stopped to eye their newcomer when Cedric stepped in through the door, but the overall banter and cursing did not stop. 

"Hello, a pint of your coldest brew," Cedric asked the bartender. "I was wondering if you know who has a valet for purchase... I find myself a bit lost fending for myself here in the wilderness."

"Wilderness?" the bartender smiled. "This is hardly the wilderness, boy." He pushed toward Cedric a pint of beer. "But you're right, it's no easy place to survive either." He looked around before pinpointing a table in the middle off to the left. "Billy can help you. Pretty sure he's been looking for somebody." 

"Excellent, thank you. I usually look much more put together than this," he tipped his hat and headed over to the card table.

"Gentleman, I'm looking for Billy? I'm interested in purchasing a valet."

The men looked up with annoyed frowns on their faces, either because of the interruption, or because of just Cedric's presence himself. "And why would you need a valet?" one of them asked, an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you supposed to be with Bond?"

"Do I look like I can survive out here on my own?" Cedric gestured to his muddy clothes and sunburn. "Two days out there, gods. The insects about carried me away."

And the men laughed, for whatever reason. Probably because that was the correct impression right there. "Doesn't Bond cater to that, though?" Another man piped up, seeming skeptical. "I heard he can be sweet on both men and women, the freak." He spat. 

"I delivered the message my boss sent, now I just have to wait for a reply," Cedric choked down the bitter brew that the bartender served him with a cough. "And clearly I've made more of a mess than I've managed for myself so far."

"Are you sure you're old enough to even be drinking that, honey?" a brunette teased as she came closer, smiling in her sugary way. "You still look very dashing, don't worry."

"So you need a valet huh?" the first man who spoke up carried on. "How much have you got?" he raised an eyebrow at Cedric, searching him through narrowed eyes. 

"About fifty... If he's well mannered enough to be worth bringing back to England. I heard there's a Mr. Moneypenny for sale, Bond was bemoaning that he couldn't purchase him?" Cedric quirked an eyebrow. "I would prefer someone that knows his way around horses as well, the beasts stink."

"Of course Bond will never get his hand on Moneypenny," said man sneered. "Darkies lover." He paused. "You sure you ain't gonna give that son of a bitch this slave once you bought him?" 

"I am off the second I have his response," Cedric shuddered. "Give me cloudy weather and tea, you all are welcome to farms and bugs the size of my hand."

The men snorted, but Billy was still steadily looking at Cedric, gauging his expressions as if to see if he were telling the truth or not. "Follow me then." 

When the others protested about him leaving the poker game they were playing, he swatted his cards away. "I was losing anyway! Ed always has the higher cards." 

"What if I play you a hand of poker for him?" Cedric asked suddenly.

"What?" They were surprised and skeptical at the same time. "Now what makes you think you can play for him? We have neither time nor patience to teach you how to play this, boy." 

"I'm not quite so young as you think," Cedric grinned. "And I can play cards without lessons, thanks."

Let's see it then!" one man cajoled as they nodded at the chair Billy just vacated. "See if you're any good."

"Certainly," Cedric gave his best predatory grin, one he reserved for those he was about to descimate.

It was the sort of grin that made people pause in their tracks, unsuspecting and unaware of what was about to become of them on a conscious level, but recognizing an inkling of it with their instincts. Still, cocky and unbelieving, they went ahead with the game. 

"Ya need to start over a new game just to make this fair?" one of them laughed. 

"Oh no, please... Carry on," Cedric smiled and tapped his fingers on the table, already noting players’ strengths and weaknesses.

It was easy to tell that most of them thought him in way over his head, but was only playing this game out to prove that very point. With a few grunts, they went back to their own cards, resuming the game. 

Cedric made sure to lose a few small amounts, and laugh sheepishly at his loses. He was watching the mount of alcohol being consumed, and finally called for a double or nothing bet.

Many patrons in the salon had gathered round the table to watch, and some whistled at this. 

"Now ya just being rash, kid," Billy said. "Sure you'll have enough money left to even try and purchase that slave from me after this?"

"I'm sure," Cedric's eyes were dark. "I'm also sure I won't lose."

Whispers were going around, but the men were not about to not follow that sort of bet, and so everything was raised accordingly, double or nothing. 

"Let's see how you'll manage," one spat, on his fourth cigarette.

Cedric only raised an eyebrow and laid down four aces.

Some gasped, those who had come together to watch that was, and the other men's faces expressions turned quite pinched. 

"See? never underestimate an Englishman," Cedric raised an eyebrow. "But I'll pay for the next round, just so there's no hard feelings."

They were glaring daggers at him, but at the same time, it was obvious that he wasn't cheating at all. 

"Well, that was a good game, but we're gotta have to resume after he's come to buy Moneypenny from me," Billy interfered.

The men cursed. "Oh come on, Billy! Don't be such a spoilsport!" 

"Just a round... then we can finish the deal," Cedric smiled. "Now, bartender, bring us a bottle of something worth drinking."

People laughed, and as the bartender went over with some of the better sort of alcohol, the men at the table were begrudgingly shuffling the deck for another round. 

Cedric settled back in his chair and passed up the shots, letting them men enjoy. Enough to leave them with a hangover, enough for them not to notice when he left. The game went on, and people were getting increasingly riled and excited because of the game and booze that was going round. 

"Can I collect Moneypenny from you? I have a long ride tomorrow," Cedric interjected after he’d sat through a few small change hands.

Billy was more than a little tipsy as he turned to Cedric. "Of course!" he staggered a little as he stood. "Follow me then." 

Cedric was careful to note the streets they took, and places they passed. By the time they got to Billy's place, it was dark and quiet, the moon covered with clouds.

Billy stumbled but managed to get inside. There was a maid waiting to open the door for him before he shoved his way in. "Go and get Moneypenny for me!" he ordered. 

Cedric faked too much drink and slurred his speech as he greeted the maid. Soon a man came stumbling out in torn clothes, looking almost identical to Eve.

He kept his head bowed slightly, but kept a keen eye on them. "Yessir, you called me, sir?" he addressed Billy. 

"S'meone here wants to buy you!" Billy said. "You go ahead and see if he's to your liking," at this, he turned to Cedric.

"Ugh, he needs a wash," Cedric wrinkled his nose. "Are you sure he can properly care for clothes, dressed so badly? Well, no help for it. Its a long ride to the coast in the morning. He can bathe when we get there."

Moneypenny shifted uncomfortably on his feet, eyes flitting from between the floor to Cedric then to Billy. "I wash and help iron the clothes when I have the time, good sir. I'm sure I can manage it."

"How much are you gonna pay for him?" Billy cut in, beady eyes scrutinizing Cedric. 

"I told you," Cedric handed over the bills. "Its all there. Even if I did win the hand of cards, and buy the drinks."

The man snatched, counted the sum, and once he was happy, shoved it into his pocket. "You need paperwork or no?" he asked, impatient but in a good enough mood.

"If I need it to travel? I'm not exactly sure how this works," Cedric tried not to act nervous.

Billy waved a hand. "Come in here and we'll draft a contract for this. Essie, go fetch my pen and paper!" he told the maid from before. 

Cedric nodded and followed him into the library, a room full of the smell of tobacco and old leather ledgers. He signed the papers as quickly as possible.

"Now, we'll be spending the night at the Bond place, I need to gather my things," Cedric told Moneypenny. "I hope that won't be an issue, I don't want any trouble from you."

The man's eyes lit up at that, but, as he caught something in Cedric's expression, quickly shook his head. "No, sir," he said quickly.

Essie saw them out the door, looking over her back a long time. "Hurry," she whispered to Moneypenny. "Hurry."

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you freely, we're all getting out tonight," Cedric said once they were down the street. "This was the only way I could think of to get you."

"I understand, sir," the man nodded. "But getting out? Getting out of town, you mean?" he looked a little alarmed. 

"Yes, north as far as we can," Cedric nodded. "Eve will be happy to see you."

He swallowed, eyes bloodshot. "It's been a while since I last saw her and Martha." He let out a shaky breath. "Thank you so much." 

"Of course. I'm only sorry it isn't sooner, and you'll only be traveling for awhile," Cedric waved to James at their meeting place. "They have a beautiful setup, it's a shame."

"As long as I'm with my family, sir," Moneypenny said as James came over once he was done with checking their surroundings.

"You did it," James grinned. "And you must be Earl. Martha talked about you. My apologies for not managing to get you out until now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm Cedric," Cedric stuck out his hand. "I was so nervous to get out of there before Billy sobered up."

Earl laughed softly. "It's entirely all right. I understand." He took the offered hand and shook it. "Thank you for everything you did, Mr Cedric, Mr James."

"I wish it was sooner, really," Cedric said. "Let's get back to the plantation and get everyone loaded up. I made sure that people had a lot of alcohol, but we need to be well gone before they figure it out."

"What is the rush, though?" Earl followed along. "I thought you have already signed all the legal papers."


	5. Chapter 5

"With the understanding I wasn't giving you to Mr. Bond... and some serious side stepping questions about our relationship," Cedric shook his head. "I'm sorry, James. I did some quick lying."

James raised an eyebrow as he helped Earl get on the back of his horse once they were out of anyone's possible sight. "Well, I thought that was the plan?"

"I still feel bad," Cedric sighed. "Paris is looking mighty good right about now."

"Paris..." James hummed. "Been a long while since I was last there."

"Are there really... couples there?" Cedric asked, so soft Earl couldn't hear.

"I heard so," James replied, equally as soft. "Or at least, people don't openly disagree with it."

"A perfect world then?" Cedric sighed. "Let's get back and get everyone loaded up. I'm nervous."

"Not as perfect as it could be, just slightly more open about the issue, given that's it's an older civilization." He sighed, nodded, then sped up the steed. 

"I'm sorry we have to share a horse... but if I brought an extra it would have raised questions," Cedric gave Earl a hand up and they followed James.

Martha let out a cry and ran down the porch steps as they arrived back at the plantation, apron covering her face to hide her sobs.

Eve stood frozen for a stunned moment but was soon running to catch Earl into her arms. He met them halfway, holding both mother and daughter into his grip. 

Watching them, James sighed, partially relieved but, with troubles still hanging, couldn't quite relax. "Let's give them some privacy while we tell the others to pack up," he told Cedric, before squeezing his shoulder. "You did well." 

"I wish I could have done it sooner, let Earl enjoy living here," Cedric said wistfully. "I'll grab my bag, and feed the horses."

"You only got here two days ago, Cedric," he said softly but nodded and went to tell the others that it was best to pack up their things for their journey. 

"With more time I could have come up with a better plan," Cedric climbed the stairs and quickly gathered his things, giving the room one last look before tucking the jar of lubricant into his bag.

James was busy looking through the light things that they could actually bring and trade for some money should the sum he had wasn't enough to last them till they get up North. "Do you think we have enough food?" he asked softly Martha once she seemed to have calmed down some. 

"I started cooking biscuits when you left, and there's jerky and dried fruit. We can trade moonshine for supplies, and Sam and the men picked as much ripe peaches as the wagons can carry," Martha nodded. "Eve and I went through the garden."

James nodded, relieved. "Good call." He smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder. "I'll just grab the silver and a few change of clothes, then we can leave."

"We're ready when you are," Eve added in. "We figured that it was best to be ready early, just in case. We're going to hitch up the horses to the wagons and finish loading."

James nodded. "Just give me a minute." He hurried upstairs to his room to gather his clothes, a few other effects that he had in the drawers and chest, but the whole thing was overall light, considering that he didn't have much of anything the moment he had arrived here either. 

Reaching the small box on his desk in the study, James sighed, relieved that he had prepared beforehand and was finally having the chance to hand these out. 

Once back downstairs, he gathered everyone around before they should begin to load up. "Here are the documents to confirm your freedom," he said. "Whatever happens, keep them close to you. Once we reach the north, you'll have the chance to start afresh. No more bindings." 

"You should hold onto them, until we're out of the territory," Sam said. "If we get separated, they'll think we stole them and fled. Not that we don't all appreciate what you've done for us. But if we're caught with them here, it could go bad really fast."

"Yes, but if you don't have them, they would assume you're all slaves and everything will be for nothing." James sighed. "For now, all of you are under my name, so no one will be posting wanted notes for you, or, to be more precise, even if people come looking, I still have copies of the rest of the paperwork on me."

"If you're sure..." Martha took hers. "Thank you, Mr. James. I know you've had these for a long time, but thank you for doing this for us."

"It's the least I can do. You've done a lot for me, too," he said softly as the others began to take theirs and tuck them away as well. "Now, let's get everything loaded up."

Cedric threw his bag into the wagon bed and tied his horse to the wagon before climbing up beside James. 

"It really is beautiful here," he said softly. "I'll never forget being here with you."

James smiled at him. "I've had a good time, too, thanks to all of them, and thanks to you." He pressed a kiss to Cedric's cheek. "Let's make it out of here first, then we'll decide what to do next."

Earl looked at Eve when James kissed Cedric's cheek, but she only smiled and shrugged. Now that they each held their own papers, and the men who made it possible were happy... It was their secret.

Once everything was loaded up into the wagon, James looked back at the plantation one more time. It wasn't that he had been exceptionally happy here, what with the town people and their ideals, but he had had good and relaxing days as well, even more so when Cedric arrived, and that had provided a nearly clean break from the reality he used to live in. 

And that was enough. 

Gently, he flicked the reins the horses began pulling them away. 

"It's hard to say," James sighed. "I have heard stories of people making it to the North and still getting captured and dragged back to their so-called masters." He shook his head. "But with the war going on like this, I don't think any Confederate supporters would be venturing up North anyway, so it's a good chance for us actually." 

"Let's get as far away as we can. Maybe to a port city or something? There would be work for us as well there, and if we stick together for awhile at least, we can pool resources," Cedric nodded.

"True," he nodded. "To north and a port city. That's a solid plan." He smiled.

Cedric unpacked biscuits for them for breakfast and some jerky, but it wasn't long after they saw a rider coming towards the wagons.

"Shit, what do we do?" Cedric asked, stomach churning.

"Act naturally," James said, just loud enough for all of them to hear. "Pretend like we're just passing through this area." He already had his pistol at the ready, more willing than not to kill to make sure their whole party was safe—even if it was just the last resort, should all else fail. 

"Mr. Bond!" There was a frantic wave of a hat. "Don't shoot, please!" Eugene the tailor rode up, wide eyed and out of breath.

"Eugene!" James called, relieved. "I apologize. Eugene has been meaning to leave for quite sometime, too, and I forgot to tell you that I told him last night." He went to the man who had a small wagon trailing behind him. "Did anybody see you?" 

"I don't think so... But it was really dark," Eugene took a sip from his canteen. "But there was a man asking a lot of questions last night, said you were mates in the Navy, James."

James's frown was severe. "When was this? And what did you tell him." He began looking around, eyes searching.

"Last night at dinner at the boarding house. I didn't say anything, just ignored him and read my book. But he was menacing looking, I didn't like how he pried," Eugene frowned.

"Okay... Okay, why don't you take a rest, and I'll ask Sam to steer your wagon. We need to move," James said quickly, turning to everyone. "We need to pack up and move. Hurry."

There was a collective groan, but everyone was up as fast as they could manage.

"Why won't he take no for an answer?" Cedric shivered.

"He's the tenacious type," James growled before helping the others to load the few things they had taken out to make some food back into the wagon. "Let's go."

Cedric nodded and stowed the extra biscuits in a cloth under the wagon seat. He poured the last of the coffee into the mugs and washed the pot in the stream before climbing up beside James. He found the rifle and checked for bullets, keeping it on his lap.

Once Same had hopped onto coach Eugene's wagon, they began setting out again, heading straight Northwest. "It'll be at least a fortnight until we reach Boston," James told Cedric. "I think it fits what we're looking for right? It's a big port city and is thriving, too... It should be a good place for us." 

"Sounds like a plan," Cedric nodded. "I can't help but hope we get there before anything goes wrong. We're going to need to trade supplies before that... maybe we can send Eugene into towns to barter. He's rather inconspicuous."

James nodded. "That's true. I was hoping we can reach Philadelphia first, if nothing then for us to manage to catch our breaths for real a little, since that's one of the places where they don't accept slavery anymore." 

"That sounds good..." Cedric sighed. "I don't think I've ever had this much at stake before. Usually it's just me to worry about."

"Well," James turned to look at him. "I do feel bad that you're dropped right into this mess." He gave a small smile.

"No, it's not you," Cedric shook his head. "I outfit people for war, James. It's just never been personal before."

James nodded slowly. "We'll make it out, Cedric," he said. "I'll do my best to make sure of it."

Cedric nodded as they started back onto the road, people stretching and yawning in the dawn light.

They hurried until they were out of Savannah's premise, stopping only for lunch under a shade near a small, abandoned well. 

James had a map. "So our route is more or less straightforward, though we have to keep an eye and ear out for any battle that may block our path." 

"It looks clear for the next mile out anyway," Eve reported as she doubled back on her horse. "But we have someone following us. There's a dust cloud. Looks like a single rider."

James cursed under his breath, lip curling as he stood up and tucked a pistol to his back waistband. "I'll handle it. You get something to eat, Eve, then wrap up quickly."

"I had a sandwich," Eve shook her head and checked her gun as well. "I don't like this, but they'll underestimate us because we're black."

"I'd rather not get any one of you into a clash yet—" If at all, as long as he could help it, "So please, help them pack up again. We resupplied ourselves with some water again, so we should be all right." He mounted on one of their horses that had been resting, nodded toward Cedric, then turned to head toward the direction Eve had pointed out. 

Cedric checked the rifle again, almost a nervous reaction by this point. He got the wagon horses going again with a snap of the reins, urging them after Eve.

Galloping down the beaten track, James spurred the horse to go faster once he saw the trail of smoke Eve had been talking about, gun at the ready. 

"Quite the reception, James..." Alec drawled from where he was sitting by the campfire. "Why are you in such a hurry to get out of town?"

"You," James snapped back, still staying on his horse. "Why are you doing this?" 

"You left town before you heard me out... I didn't even get a chance to explain," Alec shook his head. "Is your Quartermaster with you?"

James scoffed, shaking his head. "What is there to say? And hear you out? With the attitude you had?" 

"Things at SIS aren't going well. We have a mole, and we aren't sure that M is trustworthy," Alec said. "Cedric was the only one we had determined was safe, but now that he's gone, it's all gone to shit. The last two agents went out with equipment that didn't work, and wrong coordinates."

"How could M not be trustworthy? She's a bitch, but she is not one to put her country or organization in danger." James frowned. "And you're suddenly telling me this now?" 

"What... you want me to just ride up and tell you that all of a sudden we're in a bind, and your boy is the only one that can save us? I don't think it's M, I think it's someone setting M up to take the fall," Alec shook his head. "But I also know that you haven't told him why you left, so there's no chance of him agreeing to help."

"Yes, if anything I'd rather you had done that first and got straight to the point instead of all that sly, repulsive act." He sneered. "And how is the reason behind my leaving would have any effect on him wanting to help?"

"Because if he knew you were in the same position, I think he'd be more sympathetic," Alec said. "They're going after anyone who has been in a relationship with another man, and I think you were just the tip of the iceberg. They see it as a way to ferret out who has a secret that would make them be unloyal."

"Don't bloody use me, Alec," James growled. "I've had enough of the SIS, and you can talk to him on your own without dragging me into it. If he accepts it, which I highly don't think he will, then fine. Otherwise, no." 

"But you didn't tell him... why not? He got sent on this pointless mission for the same reason as you. Tell him and see what he says," Alec shrugged. "SIS is on a witch hunt for people, and it's only started with you."

"Witch hunt," James repeated. He honestly could've punched Alec in the face again for that. "The more reason why he should never be helping you." He picked up his reins again. "Stop following us, and fuck off." 

"You really think they don't know where you are?" Alec called after him. "That they won't use you to their advantage?"

"That's why we're leaving, and you following us won't help any of that," James shouted back. "You know that if worse comes to worst, I will do everything I can to keep them safe."

"And I'm an extra pair of hands that you can use. Why are you being so damn stubborn?" Alec yelled right back, urging his horse into a gallop to catch up to James. "It's not like you were trying to fly under the radar here, you've got freed slaves and an Englishman bunking with you."

"That doesn't mean anything!" James hissed. "First you tell me you're here recruiting the Quartermaster's help, now you say you're trying to help. Don't be ridiculous, and just stick to one story. What importance does a couple of runaways, already here on American soils, hold to the interest of the entire British SIS anyway?"

"You... James. You and him are a dynamic team. You could change the outcome of this war, and you're already here," Alec said patiently. "But I also know that we could be considered a lethal weapon. They don't know back in England which side of the war you're on. For all they know, you could be backing France and the Confederacy."

James scoffed. "Of course I'd give off the impression of someone supporting slavery." He turned to Alec. "Look, what do you want? Just tell me upfront what you want. How did you even expect me to react when you suddenly intrude yourself into my life again?!" 

"I... I thought you might be happy to see me... but I suppose not," Alec said quietly, fixing his hat. "We had a lot of history, a lot of years together. I thought that it counted for something."

James flexed the reins for the horse to stop and turned to Alec. "It counted for too much, and that only hurt more when you stabbed me in the back," he hissed between tightly clenched jaws.

"Stabbed you in the back? What on earth are you talking about?" Alec asked, confused. "You think I'm the one that turned you in? I'm just as guilty of sodomy as you were."

He stared at Alec. "Can you stop?" He shook his head, hating that his throat was tight. "Stop lying to me." 

"I'm not lying to you... that's what I'm trying to tell you," Alec sighed. "Someone set it up to look like I was the one telling on you. Someone wants you and me, and Cedric, gone from SIS. What can they accomplish while we're gone that they can't with us there?"

James shook his had, looking away into the vast wilderness with no other people than them within immediate sight. "Say that you're right, do you have any other proofs other than just your words?"

"I can show you the memos, they're in my bedroll," Alec nodded. "The problem is that they're typed, and I'm not sure who wrote them. I found them stuffed under some old papers that were to be used as kindling in the stove."

Clenching his jaws, he thought about this for a moment, then finally gave a jerky nod. "Show them to me." 

Alec undid the bedroll and handed over the first note.

It has come to my attention that our organization faces a threat from within. Not only do we have to worry about the moral integrity of having sodomites among us, but this also leaves us open to the threat of outside forces being able to blackmail their way in. If you are aware of anyone engaging in such activities, for the sake of the Crown, make sure their deeds are found out.

James read it once, then over again. "These are the same things that people keep using to threaten any one of us of exposure, Alec."

"No, they get specific," Alec shook his head and handed over the next one.

The Quartermaster was known to frequent homosexual circles at the university, and now he's been found out since the latest batch of recruits were hired. We can't trust this man to outfit us for the field, give us the best intelligence, when he's too busy hiding his own secrets to properly do his job.

James drew in a sharp, angry breath, half wanting to tear the crumpled note apart. "What do you expect me to do then, Alec? Even if we did go back to England, what can we accomplish with the three of us, especially when they already know whatever they need?"

"Think about it... without the three of us there, M has no one that she trusts," Alec said. "They can make her look weak, replace her. They're been threatening to bring in that Mallory fellow and force her to retire forever."

"That should not be none of my concerns, or Cedric's for that matter. Returning to that place now, exposed already, is like suicide. You know that." 

"I'm not there, am I? And I'm certainly not going back alone," Alec shook his head. "I'll go to Paris, or Prague, somewhere that I owe no allegiance and my money works just as well."

"Fine, have a nice life James," Alec sighed. "I don't suppose saving your life matters for much."

"Saving my life?" James turned to him. "And what do you propose I should feel about this?"

"Nothing. You shouldn't feel anything," Alec shook his head. "I don't have the right to tell you to feel anything, James. I'm just another agent."

"You know damn well you've never been just another agent, else I'd have planted a bullet in your head a long time ago already," he murmured under his breath. "I just... Just 10 minutes ago, I still thought that you betrayed me." 

"And who says you don't still think that?" Alec asked, sadly. "I can't believe that you'd automatically think the worst of me. But I suppose it goes to show that out of sight, out of mind. Now that you have your Quartermaster, there's no reason for you to play nice with me."

James let out a breath, laughing bitterly. "You think so? You think that out of sight is truly out of mind?" He shook his head, rubbing at his face. "Do you think that I'd just automatically do that to you? That I... I derive some sort of sick joy out of that?" 

"I don't think anything. You left town at night without a word, from the flat that we'd shared. What conclusions would you have drawn?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "You have a life here, a life that has no place for me."

"And what should I have done? Stayed until either you came back or they came to get me, whichever comes first? From everything I gathered, I was already made, and there was some pieces of information that I had never told anybody but you. What do you suppose I should have thought?" He clenched his jaw. "If you think I have not thought of you since I arrived here, you are sorely mistaken." 

"That we had a mole? That twenty years meant I wouldn't stab you in the back? That our handler was crooked?" Alec wheeled his horse around. "Fuck, James."

"I heard you," James swallowed. "I heard your voice, Alec. I heard you... telling them that it was me. You just came back from your mission that afternoon, and I heard you when I went looking for you. Or what I thought was your voice anyway." He shook his head. 

"You were gone before I got back to London, cleared out the flat," Alec looked shocked. "Why would I tell them something that I'm guilty of as well?"

"But you were..." James frowned. "I heard your voice. It was the same intonations, the same voice. They were asking you to talk, to out me to keep yourself safe... I... It was your voice, I swear it."

"I would never, James. I swear it," Alec shook his head. "I didn't get back until the 27th, and the landlord told me you'd already vacated the flat and cleared it out. All I had were the clothes I'd taken on the mission."

James shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to focus, to make sense of this. "I heard you... I knew I heard you... I... I can't forget your voice. That's impossible." 

"What date did you clear out the apartment?" Alec asked, pulling a slip of paper out of his wallet. "Here's my ticket for the ferry," he handed James a slip of paper for the Channel ferry, dated July 27th, 1860. "I saved this... I meant to turn it into the office for reimbursement, but then I saved it because it was the last time I could remember being happy. I was so excited about coming home, I'd brought a bottle of champagne from Paris, and I was going to... never mind now."

James stared at Alec. "The 26th," he whispered. "I went back to clear everything the moment I head, I—... We didn't have much anyway." He reached out for the slip of paper, and felt the air stuttered on his throat when he saw the clear 27th inscription upon it the ticket. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I thought you came back a day early somehow, and..."

"Let Cedric take care of you, he seems like a good man," Alec said quietly. "He cares about you, and he's willing to make a lot of sacrifices for you. Don't push him away."

James was silent. "Come with us," he said suddenly. "I... I was wrong to have jumped to conclusion, and there's nothing I can do to apologize for that, but... You have to let me make this right." 

"No, your new life has no room for me," Alec said. "I'll figure something out. I just didn't want Cedric to get the wrong idea, that I was here to take you back."

"There's no reason why you shouldn't come... Where else would you be? I... I made a mistake somehow. I don't know how they mimic your voice, but..." He stopped, a deep frown on his brows. "That lieutenant that they had shadowing you for your missions..." 

"Kirkland... he grew up speaking Russian as well, that might be why you mistook his voice for mine," Alec said. "But he came back to London before me. I don't know what he's doing now."

James shook his head. "If they were trying to get rid of us... Maybe that's why they had him shadow you. You're of the same build, similar height... He... I don't know, but maybe he stayed close to pick up on your voice, how you say things..." 

"He was supposed to be there as backup, but... he didn't do much," Alec shrugged. "Anytime there was fighting or a threat, he simply disappeared. I had to sneak onto a cargo ship to get to Paris... I assumed he got home another way. I'm sorry, James."

"I'm sorry..." He swallowed. "That wasn't... I really thought it was you... I'm so sorry." 

"I would have worried too," Alec didn't lean in, although he wanted to. "What will you tell Cedric? He doesn't know about us. And us... what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," James admitted after a moment. "I honestly don't know... I just know that I can't let you leave like this." After pausing for a bit, he took Alec's wrist. "Come with us. Run away. Everything else can burn."

"You and Cedric belong together," Alec said. "There's no room for me there. He's willing to take on your dream, fight for the people who are important to you."

"And you don't?" James frowned. "You don't think fighting for these people is important? You... You're important to me, too, Alec. I might have hated you all this time because of what happened, but that doesn't mean—" he drew in a breath, "—that doesn't mean I have cast you to the side. If so then I wouldn't have even been so bothered."

"What kind of common ground are we all going to find?" Alec asked. "I made a point of being an ass to Cedric, I didn't want him to be my friend, not when he got installed right after you left. I was too angry, too hurt. I'm happy to help them find freedom, but I have no place around you and your love."

"Love?" James looked at him. "I like him a lot. He has made me feel happy for the first time in a long while, but love... I don't know if he loves me, or if he just fancies the idea of perhaps finally being accepted without judgement and having a safe place." He licked his lips. "But Alec... if we can sort things out among ourselves, perhaps you can talk to him—" 

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, I apologize. I shouldn't force you like this." 

"I don't want to intrude... but I can shoot a gun, if you need extra weapons," Alec offered. "Where are you headed?"

James clenched his jaw and sighed. "We're heading to Boston, but... no. I was not right to have kept insisting. You... It'll be better if you find someone else... I don't know. Someone better. And live a better life." 

"Well if you have room for another person to join, I might go back to ships," Alec said. "I miss the sea. It was a place where I didn't have to worry about a homeland, or lovers... I'm not about to settle down and lead a normal life now."

"True." James looked at the rein in his hands. The folly was on him then—he ended up being the one who betrayed someone else... someone important to him. "Boston is a relatively safe port city right now, the war seems unlikely to spread there."

"The sea is all the mistress I want for a while," Alec tucked the papers back into his bedroll. "Shall we catch up with your crew?"

"Let's," James muttered, urging the horse to turn toward the right direction, then started heading there at the fastest speed possible without wearing his mare out too much for the still long ride ahead of it. 

Cedric chewed on his lip at the sight of the two horses approaching.

"That's the man that was asking questions," Eugene murmured.

"Rolling pin or gun, Mr. Cedric? Your call," Eve held out a loaded pistol and Martha's prized kitchen utensil.

James raised his hand first and waved at them, signaling to anyone who was about to arm themselves, and he knew for certain that Eve was, that everything was fine. "Don't shoot!" 

"Dammit... Take all my fun," Eve muttered.

"He didn't," Cedric sighed. "Of course that's Alec with him."

The horses stopped in a cloud of dust and sand, and James dismounted first to talk to everyone in his party. "It's okay... We... We talked things through and resolve the misunderstanding before." He sighed. "It's fine now."

"I'm afraid I need a bit more information than that, sorry," Cedric said. "I need actual details before I decide whether or not to trust him."

"I know," James sighed. "And we'll tell you, right now." He licked his lips then reached to hold Cedric's wrist. "Come."

Cedric followed him, dread blooming in the pit of his stomach. He finally dismounted near the stream and let his horse drink.

"So then, tell me?"

James sighed and, once he decided that there was no point trying to choose his words, began telling Cedric the story. "When I was still working for the SIS, Alec and I... we used to be in a relationship." He drew in a sharp breath, watching the waves of water rushing by in front of them. "But that ended when I overheard Alec revealed the nature of our relationship to out me on the reassurance that his reputation, rank, and life would be maintained should he tell the truth." He clenched his jaw, hands flexing. "That was when I left. But now... Now, there are evidence that someone had set all of us up to try and get me, Alec, and even you, Cedric, out of the way. They set everything up, including that meeting I overheard with someone who was supposed to be Alec." 

"Ah, of course," Cedric bit his lip, eyes welling up with tears. "So I should go, let you two catch up. I should have known that he would be yours," he said to Alec with a sigh.

James caught Cedric's hand. "It's not like that," he said quickly. "I told him to come with us for an extra pair of hands to help us... considering that he needs to head to a safe port to leave the country, too." He swallowed. 

"No, it's only fair," Cedric said. "He loved you first, James. If there was ever anyone who is the odd one out, its me."

James shook his head. "Alec wants a fresh start," he said slowly. "And I won't blame it on you if you want to start afresh, too, with someone more suitable as well."  
"I..." Cedric took a deep breath. "I don't know what I want. Let's get to Boston and I'll do some thinking. There's safety in numbers for now, and we need guns."

James nodded, jaw clenching. "That is for the best," he said, then slowly releasing Cedric's wrist. "As long as you work out what you want most for yourself." 

James nodded, jaw clenching. "That is for the best," he said, then slowly releasing Cedric's wrist. "As long as you work out what you want most for yourself." 

"I don't know the answer to that right now," Cedric said quietly as he remounted. "Let's get back to the others. No use wasting time."

James opened his mouth, meaning to say something, but closed it again and nodded. He remounted as well, and headed back to the others. "Let's go, then, everyone. Alec will be joining us from now, and will be helping us." 

Cedric tried to focus on the ride, his sore muscles, anything to drive out the thought that James was back with the partner he belonged with, and who was Cedric to want a happy ending. By the time they dismounted for dinner, he wandered over to sit with Sam, just so he didn't have to make small talk.

Eve looked around at James and Cedric, then at their new companion, all of whom were now more or less awkwardly doing their own thing, then rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "James, that dunderhead," she muttered under her breath, just enough for Martha to hear. "Must have done something again."

"I'm sure he did," Martha sighed. "But you can't solve everyone's problems, Eve. Sometimes they just have to be stupid on their own, figure out they had something good after they lost it."

"I know I can't solve everybody's problems, Mama," Eve sighed, turning to Martha as she stirred the pot over their campfire. "But what happens if it takes them too long to figure something out, then they lose everything for good?" 

"Then they made their own decisions," Martha said softly. "Not everyone has been as fortunate as us, to know what it's like to have family come back into your life. I don't think James has any idea how to keep something that's precious to him."

"And I don't think, after seeing him drunk, that James is unfamiliar with the concept of losing things important to him," Eve whispered, sighed, and left the subject at that.

"You can't force someone to open themselves up to love," Martha said as she went to wash the dishes in the creek.

Eve sighed and followed to help Martha with the washing, not saying anything anymore.

"I think I'm going to look for work on the ships in the harbor," Sam said quietly. "Or maybe in a print shop, since you taught us to read, Mr. James. I have a chance to do something besides be a house servant there."

James nodded. "That sounds like a good prospect, Sam." He stoked the flames, throwing more wood into their fire. "You can learn a lot from the printing business."

"I'm not sure what to do, honestly," Sam said quietly. "It used to matter a whole lot more, when there was more than myself to think about. I guess being on my own has its advantages, but it wouldn't have been a life I'd have voluntarily chosen," he thumbed the well worn leather bracelet he wore that his wife had given him.

"I'm not sure what to do, honestly," Sam said quietly. "It used to matter a whole lot more, when there was more than myself to think about. I guess being on my own has its advantages, but it wouldn't have been a life I'd have voluntarily chosen," he thumbed the well worn leather bracelet he wore that his wife had given him.

"Do you remember when you last heard of her?" James asked softly. "Where was the last place?"

"She's been bought... but the family moved and I haven't heard anything after that," Sam sighed. "We were hoping for children, you know? I'd always wanted a baby, but it never had a chance to happen."

James sighed. "I can ask around once we reached Boston. See if anyone knows of her whereabouts or anyone who looks like her."

"That would be great," Sam said quietly, taking a book from his pocket, and flipping through the pages. "She used to love to hear them read the Psalms at church, I want to be able to read poetry to her someday."

Everyone fell quiet at that, and James cleared his throat after a bit. "I shall try my best, Sam; I promise." 

"When did you start reading Homer?" Cedric reached for the book and read the title. "The Odyssey? That's not an easy read."

"Mr. James let me borrow it. It seemed a shame to leave it behind," Sam said.

"Sam is a quick learner," Joe said. "Learns quicker than any of us. I don't doubt he can finish it."

James smiled. "I have no doubt about it either." 

"And I brought the Iliad as well," Sam smiled. "It's a long ride to Boston, might be a few weeks."

"Now, I think that is complicated," Sam laughed. "But of course, feel free to borrow them if you want, Mr Cedric. Good to while the night oil away." 

"To me that's easy, it's people that are difficult," Cedric gave him a half smile. "I'll take first watch, get started on the reading."

"I'll take the one after that, then we'll leave at daybreak. Everyone can catch a good night sleep then," James added, poking at the embers so the wood blocks under could catch flames and burn, too. 

Cedric settled down with the book, and the camp grew quiet as people got comfortable in their bedrolls under their respective wagons. Sam brought out his harmonica and started to play, something slow and soft that sounded like a lullaby. Cedric sighed and bowed his head, and let the tears fall from his eyes.

James didn't know what to do, didn't know what best to do, and so he just sat there, like the frankly hopeless heap that he was, and just tried to be as quiet and as discreet as possible. It was his fault, all of this, but he didn't know how to fix it, and he didn't know how to go about it either. 

Cedric finally put the book down and refilled his mug with coffee from the pot hanging over the fire. He got up and paced back and forth, checked his horse, and returned to stand by the river.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, James stood up and quietly went over to Cedric. "You should get some rest," he said softly. 

"I will," Cedric jumped a bit as James spoke. "I didn't realize it was so late already. I'm sorry, I haven't been a very good lookout. I was too lost in my head."

"It's okay," he reassured. "Go get some sleep. I'll take over from here... it's been a long day." 

Cedric nodded and unrolled his bedroll under a tree away from the camp. It was a long time before his eyes closed, thoughts still churning in his head. He wanted to ask James how he could have done such a thing, take Alec back just on his word... but really, they had years of history. If James believed him, there was no reason to doubt it. It was just Cedric as the odd man out, the man James hadn't planned on meeting.

James stayed awake the whole night, minds too jumbled by many thoughts. He didn't understand himself, didn't understand his choices or how to mend the things that his hands broke into pieces. He wondered if he should let Cedric talk to Alec, sort things out between them, whatever misunderstandings there were. That would be marginally better than what the situation was right then, at least. Or so he thought. 

And by the time they arrived to Boston... the both of them would leave, that much was for certain. Who would stay with someone who had betrayed them? Who would stay with someone who suddenly let a past lover with unfinished business to travel with them? 

He sighed, keeping the fire going well into near morning to warm their party and ward off the insects and wild animals.

Cedric stayed in his bedroll until he could smell breakfast, but he wasn't hungry. He untethered his horse and took the saddle off and brushed it, before packing his saddle bags while everyone else ate.

James sighed and stood when Eve 'accidentally' brushed her elbow at his ribs again for what must have been the fifth time, heading to where Cedric was basically trying to focus on his horse enough to see if he could tune everything out. 

"Cedric," he called. "Can I... talk to you for a bit?" 

"Um, sure. Did you need something?" Cedric rubbed at his eyes as he turned around.

He cleared his throat. "I know you probably don't even... want to breathe in my general direction right now, and I understand that, but you need to eat something for the long journey ahead. We still have more than a week, and if this keeps up... I—It won't be good for you." 

"I'm not angry at you, I just don't know quite what to say," Cedric said softly. "I understand you didn't plan for him to come here, or myself, for that matter. But I don't quite know how to behave. I don't know what you want, and I don't want to rub anything in Alec's face."

"What I want doesn't—" James stopped himself. "For now, I just want all of us to get out of these territories safely first. I just want you and everyone else safe. You... You don't need to know, Cedric. Things are not as good as you must have imagined it to be, and I apologize for that, but letting yourself suffer for something you can't control is not the way either." 

"I'm... clearly it wasn't ideal if you believed the worst of him," Cedric said as he mounted his horse. "But I also know that there were feeling there, unrequited or not. This is a chance for you two to meet on new ground. He came all this way to find you."

James shook his head. "I doubt it," he replied calmly. "Do try to eat something." 

Cedric merely made his way back to the wagons and dismounted again, helping Sam gather up the cooking plates. He managed a biscuit and a mug of coffee, but it did nothing to calm the nerves. He wished for a cup of tea and a cold day that warranted hiding under a blanket in bed.

James settled and ate. Years spent training had more or less ingrained the practice of eating without tasting into him a long time ago, even when he didn't feel like it, and to keep up his strength, he was making sure that he would not skip a meal unless necessary. He finished quickly, and stood. "I'll go check around the perimeter," he announced, already heading over to where their horses were. 

"He's in a lot of pain," Alec told James as he walked up behind him. "You should make things right with him. It's a damn good thing he's not an agent, he wears his heart on his sleeve."

"I'll talk to him and explain that I didn't mean to hurt him. But maybe it's better for him to find someone else." He shrugged, fixing the saddle on the horse. 

"You can't really believe that," Alec frowned. "You can't have someone fall for you so hard that they give up their career for you, and then just let them leave so easily. He wants you to fight for him."

James raised an eyebrow at Alec. "Yes, I supposed to be in love with you, too, and look at what happened." He shrugged. "It's better for him to find someone better." 

"You're supposed to be in love with me?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "I must have missed the memo. I thought I was just a warm body to keep the nightmares away between missions. There was no love in there, James. Affection, comfort, maybe. But we aren't women."

James snorted. "Yes. Men aren't born from women then." He sighed and mounted his horse. "Never mind me, Alec. We have a city to get to."

Alec tried to find the logic, but just shook his head after awhile and let James be. 

James returned after his around quickly, and helped everyone pack up to continue on their way again. There didn't seem to be anyone or anything suspicious following them.

Cedric stayed close to Sam and discussed what he'd read the night before, but really, his mind kept straying to James.

Alec's words kept bouncing in James’s mind, that there had never been love between them and that they weren't women. It irritated something inside his mind, in the sense of wondering if he had imagined it all then. Must have been so, if that were the case. But then, what did that mean, that they weren't women? Weren't men supposed to love, too? 

He frowned but waved all this away. No matter. 

He checked the map again and directed the group to avoid conflicted areas that might lead to an outbreak of battles. 

"How much food do we have left, Martha?" he asked the woman.

"Enough for a couple of more days, if monotony doesn't bother you," she said. "More biscuits, jerky, fruit. I'll soak beans tonight when we camp."

"Monotony is okay," James nodded. "I'll think about hunting for something. At least we don't have to go into a town for trading too often."

"That would be a good change, I can throw some of the cellar vegetables into a stew if you do," Martha nodded. 

"You might talk to Cedric," Eve whispered as he walked by. "He looks ready to cry."

"What do you want me to say, Eve?" He drew in a breath, but did not let it fall from his lips in a sigh.

"Fix it," Eve said darkly. "Do you need to lose him to discover that you care about him?"

James looked at her then shrugged. "He can do better." 

"That isn't your decision though," Eve countered. "He wants you, and you can be a good man."

"He wants me?" James raised an eyebrow. "There are far better men out there, Eve." 

"And...?" Eve shrugged. "This isn't just about you, you know. He has a say so as well, James. He chose you. Alec is clearly not about to stake a claim on you, he's been avoiding you as well."

"We spent two days together, Eve. He is probably infatuated, yes, but you can't assume he wants to stay with me either." 

"He said he was going to," Eve countered. "He just fucking bought my father, so we could be together, because he believes in what you're doing. Maybe you're right. You aren't good enough for him."

"A very good conclusion," he agreed with a nod and rode off ahead.

"Dammit," Eve swore and kicked the side of the wagon.

Martha sighed. "No use provoking him, Eve... You know how he is." 

"Yes... I just hoped he'd prove himself this time," Eve sighed. "Cedric, tie up your horse and come ride with us," she called.

James heard the call, but made a point not to turn around and look out of instincts, keeping his eyes ahead. 

"Assumes everything is about him," Eve made a face and flagged Cedric down.

"Hi," he said softly, climbing into the wagon without making eye contact.

"You look terrible," Eve said, straightforward.

"Gee, thanks Eve," Cedric rolled his eyes. "I don't understand, did you call me here to insult me?"

"Not particularly," she told him without missing a beat, then sighed. "What are you going to do?" she asked softly

"I don't know, honestly," Cedric winced. "Let's get you all to Boston safely, and then I'll be able to breathe. There are things more important than my love life to worry about."

"Nonsense. You dealing with this doesn't hinder us going to Boston, Cedric," Eve sighed. 

"I don't... I don't know? What should I want?" Cedric shrugged. "I'm not sure of anything. At least I can be useful while I'm indecisive."

Eve leveled a steady look at him. "What you want seriously should not concern anyone else other than yourself, that's what really matters." 

"But I don't know what that is..." Cedric said. "I mean, I want him. I think? I don't know how to process all of this. Of course he had a relationship with Trevelyan. And then just... humored me?"

"It certainly didn't look like he was just humoring you though," Eve said softly. "I have seen him humor people, it's more like giving the cold shoulder while smiling in an indulgent way and looking in a different direction." 

"I don't know... I have no experience with him, or men in general," Cedric shook his head. "He was my first kiss, Eve."

"Oh Cedric," Eve breathed, then bit her lip in fury as she stared daggers at James's back in front of them. "Cedric," she turned back to him again. "If you want something, you have to fight for it yeah? You told me the same thing." 

"Is it worth it though, or will I just make a further fool of myself? That's really it," Cedric sighed.

"Is James worth it, or is a relationship with him worth it?" Eve asked. "That is a judgement call you must make." She wondered if she should tell Cedric what James had told her just now. 

"Well I don't know there," Cedric said. "Halfway depends on the outcome, I suppose. But that's an unknown variable."

"Well, I would wager that it depends more on you than the outcome." Eve shook her head.

"I want him," Cedric whispered. "But... I want all of him."

"Then go get him," she whispered back, soft but firm. "Alec is not going to do it. And James is just guilty that you're caught up in the middle of some unfinished business between him and that man."

"Are you sure? Alec came all the way to find him," Cedric said. "Or... For something."

Eve shrugged. "If they had a misunderstanding before, then maybe he's just here to justify himself." 

"Remains to be seen. But I want to see what James's decision is..." Cedric fiddled with his water canteen. "I can't tell."

"It's hard to tell with that stubborn man," Eve rolled her eyes. "If he feels like it, he can keep a conversation going with all sorts of interesting subjects, but not a bleep about himself. What we know are the bits and pieces we put together over time." She turned to look at Cedric. "That will be hard for you, so you should think carefully, I suppose. He's charming; James. But can be very frustrating... and you don't have to put up with that if you can't."

"So he's always so reticent? Great," Cedric pouted. "I suppose the only time he's talkative is during sex."

Eve looked like she might be blushing, but she couldn't but laugh anyway. "Really now." 

"Oy, he's a regular chatter box," Cedric sighed. "Maybe I need to get him drunk."

"If you have a good tolerance, go for it," Eve said. "As long as you don't mind moodiness. He's moody when he's drunk."

"I'm moody right now too," Cedric retorted. "But no drinking, or sex, is going to happen while we're travelling. I can't think of anything worse than riding with a hangover, or a sore... never mind," he shot Eve a guilty look as he blushed.

She cleared her throat and nodded resolutely, agreeing silently to just forget what he had just said to her. "It will be better once we reach safer grounds."

"Well... I hope the ground gets a bit firmer," Cedric sighed. "I am looking forward to going a bit faster, making it a bit sooner than we're planning. Right now it seems like the monotony and dust are never going to end."

"We are not a small party, so it's to be expected." She sighed, too. "I'm sure James is deliberately choosing the slightly longer route to make sure we won't encounter as many people as we normally would." 

"True, makes sense," Cedric sighed. "I'll try talking to him when we stop," he pulled out the book Sam had lent him and opened it, hoping to avoid further conversation.

Eve took the hint and did not speak another word until they stopped for a bit so everyone could rest, including the horses. 

"Can we talk for a few minutes, clear the air?" Cedric made his way over to James and cleared his throat.

James, who was holding a hunting rifle, looked up and nodded. "Sure." He blinked. "After you." 

"I don't know where to start, really," Cedric took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you planning on being with Alec again? I think I need to know that, first."

James looked at him then shook his head. "No," he said. "That is unlikely." 

"Have you rethought having a life with me, since Alec reappeared?" Cedric prodded.

In a second of silence, James wondered if he should lie and be done with it, so Cedric could move on. But remembering how he had been all this time since Alec appeared, the tears, and looking at how haggard he seemed, the man sighed. "Yes. But I also think that you can do better than me. It'll be easier to find a more companionable soul when you get to France." 

"France? I'm not..." Cedric shook his head. "I'm not going to France, James. I have no reason to go there alone."

"Whatever you may feel like doing after we reach our destination, then," James told him softly. 

"That... depends, really," Cedric met his eyes. "Am I making plans alone, or am I staying with you?"

James looked at him slowly. "Why do you want to stay with me?" he whispered quietly. 

"I like you," Cedric said simply. "I feel safe with you, and I like how you treat me. But I'm also not a fan of being lied to, so if you aren't sure if that's what you want, I need to know."

"I can lie because that was my job, but I don't appreciate lies either," James said. "And I'm not lying." 

"So, what do you want?" Cedric asked. 

"For you to be happy," James said. "Are you sure you will be happy with me? We've met only a few days ago, and we haven't spoken more than ten sentences to each other two out of those six days."


End file.
